De la glace à l'eau
by FMA-EdwardElric
Summary: Juvia arrive à Fairy Tail accompagnée d'un petit garçon à la main. Alors qu'elle s'attend au vacarme de la guilde comme à son habitude, il se trouve qu'un froid glacial règne dans le bâtiment. Un homme au regard ténébreux qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien est de retour après près de 3 ans d'absence. Que vient-il faire ici ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle vient enfin de trouver le bonheur ?
1. Prologue

Voici une petite fiction que j'ai écrite il y a quelques semaines mais que j'attendais de mettre en ligne. Comme toujours le couple principal est Gray et Juvia. Histoire indépendante des autres. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**Prologue**

_Je me souviens encore de ses baisers brûlants, arides, empressés malgré la fraicheur de ses lèvres gercées. Ses yeux pétillent intensément dans l'obscurité les rendant un peu plus flous et j'entends le blizzard derrière les murs psalmodiant une douce mélodie sinistre pour accompagner notre léthargie. Je reconnais chaque recoin de son visage pour l'avoir si souvent observé, de son nez droit à son arcade entaillée en passant par ses joues imberbes et d'une délicieuse douceur. Il y a cette fièvre qui nous entourent, nous consument, nous perdons la raison, plus rien ne compte excepté nos deux corps qui vacillent, sombrent dans la folie de cette ardeur rutilante. Plus rien ne compte dans cet espace-temps. Ses bras puissants et musclés m'enserrent la taille alors que je frémie entre ses doigts alors qu'il me sculpte avidement comme le fait l'artiste sur l'argile. J'ai l'impression de me plier à ses caresses sans me rompre, tout est si étrange. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux de jais, voulant m'y perdre à l'intérieur, tirant dessus pour m'enivrer d'un extase sans nom tout en geignant son nom. Mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses mèches rebelles avec ferveur alors que je brûle à l'intérieur. Il grogne, non pas de douleur mais d'un désir incandescent presque irrationnel, le rendant que plus désirable. Trop longtemps enfoui, inassouvi. Sa mâchoire carrée frôle l'arrête de mon menton et tous deux nous frissonnons d'un délicieux plaisir alors qu'il renâcle. J'aime écouter son souffle précipité dans ma nuque, ses baisers à la fois froids et chauds se déverser sur son cou et son corps se plaquer sur le mien avec fougue alors qu'il perd pied. C'est fou ce qu'il peut me rendre dingue. La tension est électrique entre nous, rendant un peu plus palpable notre exaltation. Je gémis contre sa bouche alors que je me délecte de son odeur si particulière. Il sent le gel douche mais surtout il sent lui…_

_Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle chose arriverait entre nous ? Certes, je l'aime depuis très longtemps mais qu'en est-il réellement de lui ? Nous sommes amis depuis tant d'années. Se côtoyer chaque jour et le regarder se battre sans cesse avec son rival mais aussi meilleur ami. Quand j'y repense, tout deux ont failli s'entretuer c'est ce qui nous a conduits ici à présent. La part de END en Natsu a été annihilée après un combat titanesque entre le mage de feu et celui de glace. J'en ai frissonné d'horreur pendant tout ce laps de temps. Incapable de bouger, atterrée et en pleurant je les suppliais d'arrêter. Mais le démon avait bien trop d'emprise sur notre camarade qu'il était impossible de le raisonner. Je me souviens des larmes de l'homme que j'aime alors qu'il affrontait notre compagnon. Il affichait une facette qu'il montre peu souvent. Je n'en ai même été témoin que deux seules fois. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais cela me brisait le cœur et les entrailles de le voir dans cet état. Un petit garçon sans défense... Mon amoureux..._

_Oui un combat digne des plus grands héros… _

_La chaleur monte en moi crescendo, je ne veux plus me contenir car c'est trop dur alors je me laisse submerger par l'émotion. Tous ces sentiments si forts qui se bousculent dans mon cerveau comprimé, menaçant de le faire imploser. Le sang afflue tellement que mes tempes oscillent entre rêve et réalité. Il est tout pour moi et je veux tout de lui. J'y passerai mon existence entière pour lui faire plaisir. Je m'offre à lui sans hésitation, ni réserve car je l'aime tellement…_

_Nos cinq sens sont en alerte, nous ne faisons qu'un dans ce désert polaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, avec lui c'est comme si c'était inné, on se comprend rien que par nos prunelles. Un seul regard et tout s'embrase, nous oublions tout jusqu'à notre prénom. Parfois, nous murmurons celui de l'autre, il n'y a que cela dont nous sommes capables de nous souvenir. La présence de l'autre, éternelle et immuable. Et puis, il y cet instant, magique, libérateur, incomparable où nous touchons en même temps, un monde inconnu mais d'une extrême saveur. Je me cambre et j'halète en gémissant son nom alors que son corps épuisé s'affaisse sur le mien et qu'il pousse un soupir de gratitude. Nous somme en sueur malgré le froid mordant entre ces quatre murs de pierre._

_Nous étions deux et pendant un millième de seconde nous n'étions qu'un…_

_Il reste ainsi, l'oreille appuyée contre la poitrine et j'entoure mes bras autour de sa taille alors que ses mains baladent sur mes hanches tout en me déclenchant de terribles frissons. En silence, nous apprécions la respiration de l'autre, précipitée qui redevient peu à peu silencieuse._

_Il me donne un chate baiser puis bascule sur le côté pour me prendre dans ses bras. Encore étourdie, je me laisse aller contre son abdomen de rêve et je soupire d'un bonheur sans nom. Petit à petit, tout nous reviens en mémoire ce qui nous laisse pantois. Nous sommes dans son village natal où Déliora a tout saccagé sur son passage. Sa mère est morte ainsi que son père alors qu'il le protégeait. Mais Silver est revenu partiellement à la vie il y a de cela plus d'un an et demi. Ce spectre du passé à une fois de plus tourmenté mon beau preux chevalier. Mais celui qui emprisonnait l'âme de Keith a été vaincu et en conséquence son géniteur a disparu dans l'espace-temps. Depuis, je sais que derrière sa façade, il cache sa peine mais aussi son soulagement que son paternel ait pu rejoindre sa femme là-haut dans les cieux. A jamais ils seront liés. _

_Depuis ce jour fatidique, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Et voilà, alors que nous venons nous recueillir comme chaque mois sur la tombe de ses défunts parents qu'il craque et s'empare de moi, de mes lèvres, de mon corps alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tétanisée d'abord, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive et puis c'est comme si c'était évident. La providence ? Peut-être. L'attirance ? Inévitablement. De l'amour ? Je ne sais pas, mais nous nous retirons dans l'une des baraques abandonnées qui possèdent encore un toit pour nous abriter. Ce gite sera notre couverture à l'abri des regards, bien que personne ne foule ces terres maudites depuis des décennies. Alors nous nous laissons aller à nos besoins primaires sans aucune vergogne. Seul Dieu sera témoin de notre avarice, mais surtout de notre désir réciproque._

_Il embrasse ma chevelure azurée et alors je ferme mes paupières, lourdes, sentant le sommeil me gagner. Je ne sais pas ce que sera demain, mais à présent j'ai foi en lui, en nous. Il est là et me réchauffe le bras par ses caresses, traçant des allées-venues régulières. J'expire de bien-être en m'enfonçant d'avantage dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il resserre son étreinte. Je plonge dans le vide, tête la première et Morphée me recouvre de ses vagues._

* * *

Juvia émergea de son sommeil profond lorsque le froid alentour titilla ses joues découvertes ainsi que son épaule dénudée. Gémissant et en s'étirant, la fée ouvrit les yeux pour observer les lieux. Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent dans sa mémoire et elle s'empourpra aussitôt, toute trace de sommeil évaporée. Gray et elle, un infime instant uni dans cette couverture, tout deux enlacés.

La jeune femme releva le drap, incertaine, constata qu'elle était nue et étouffa un petit cri aigu dans ses poumons. Elle s'embrasa comme un braséro. Quelqu'un pouffa près d'elle et elle releva ses iris fous pour tomber sur son amant qui lui souriait. Vêtu de son pantalon noir qui lui tombait sur ses hanches, il ravivait la braise dans le feu de fortune qu'ils avaient construit à l'ava-vite pour ne pas mourir congelé pendant leur repos. La sirène eut du mal à déglutir tant son compagnon était d'une beauté ténébreuse ensorcelante et renversante. Il l'observait de ses pupilles sombres et froides où une lueur étrange s'y consumait. Celui-ci se rapprochait déjà avec le regard d'un chasseur alors que sa proie, par instinct se plaquait la couverture sur sa poitrine et frémissait. L'océanide n'aurait su expliquer son geste mais il l'intimidait. Gray se mit à sa hauteur en posant les genoux sur les pierres brutes et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Incohérente et surtout décontenancée, la femme-pluie n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retirait déjà. Elle retint une moue attristée alors qu'il la dévorait d'un sourire lascif.

\- Habille-toi pour ne pas prendre froid, pendant ce temps je vais essayer de nous trouver des vivres supplémentaires pour le retour.

La dryade de l'eau acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête timide avant que son amoureux n'enfile un manteau fourré. Remontant le col jusqu'à son cou, il dégagea les planches de bois qui servaient de porte et s'engouffra au dehors en faisant bien attention à refermer convenablement pour ne pas que la bleue ne crève de froid en se préparant. Pas un mot sur leur nuit ensemble. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il acceptait qu'elle prenne le statut de petite amie ? Regrettait-il son geste ? Que se passerait-il à présent ? Que devenait-elle pour lui ? Une histoire sans lendemain ? Pourtant, ne venait-il pas de l'embrasser ? Juvia secoua vivement la tête tout en se tapotant les joues. Elle ne devait pas penser à de telles choses. La jeune femme avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Profitant de ce moment de répits avec elle-même, la nymphe se releva avec élégance en entourant le drap autour de son corps de déesse et partit à l'assaut de ses vêtements qui étaient un peu exposés partout dans la grande pièce. Il faut dire que dans le feu de l'action, aucun des deux n'avaient songé à les rassembler au même endroit. L'aquatique retrouva sa robe près de l'entrée, son soutien-gorge près du feu (une chance qu'il n'ait pas brulé), ses cuissardes près de la cagette où ils stockaient leurs aliments, son manteau et son bonnet sur une chaise fracassée. Dans son désastre, un seul élément matériel manqua à l'appel pour son plus grand malheur. Que faire ? Est-ce un coup de son amant ? Si oui, quel pervers il faisait ! Horrifiée, l'amphitrite retourna tous ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce en poussant des complaintes sourdes. Elle se voyait mal s'enliser dans la neige en ne portant aucun sous-vêtement. Prise de panique, elle se rua sur son sac de voyage et finit par Ô grand Dieu trouver ce qu'il lui fallait et soupira de soulagement. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne fut aussi ravie par un simple bout de tissu !

S'habillant à la hâte avant que son bien-aimé ne revienne, Juvia s'empressa ensuite de ranimer le feu et prit une casserole qu'elle remplit de neige afin de pouvoir préparer son bouillon. Leur repas ne serait pas super appétissant mais au moins il leur tiendrait chaud au ventre par ce temps infernal. L'amphitrite tira le rideau que Gray par miracle avait réussi à réparer et regarda au dehors. Il ne neigeait plus bien que le ciel demeurait blanc avec ses gros nuages chargés. La jeune femme pouvait voir très loin, certes pas autant qu'un guépard, mais elle aurait tout le loisir du monde à admirer son homme revenir, le souffle court, sa croix en argent se balançant fièrement sur son torse.

Le ténébreux, vêtu de ses bottes rembourrées, levait ses jambes à une hauteur à le faire chavirer tant la neige était épaisse dans ce coin là. Il maugréa alors que l'humidité agressait sa peau à travers son pantalon. Les mains à tâtons dans le vide, il tentait de tenir l'équilibre tant bien que mal. Brusquement, son pied s'enlisa plus profondément et il chancela dans la poudreuse de tout son long. Poussant un juron, le taciturne se redressa sur les genoux alors qu'il secouait la tête vivement pour faire tomber des particules de glaçons. Quelque chose frôla ses oreilles et il se releva prestement à la recherche de ce bruit infime qu'il venait d'entendre. Quelqu'un l'épiait il en était presque certain. Se retournant vivement en pensant trouver l'océanide, il ne vit que des sapins blancs à perte de vue.

\- Juvia, si c'est toi, c'est pas drôle.

Le vent se leva dans la cime des arbres, faisant battre son cœur à la chamade. Pourquoi percevait-il une aura mystérieuse. Maléfique ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il frissonna alors qu'à nouveau des voix sinistres résonnèrent à ces oreilles. Avec une certaine grâce, Gray se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond et pivota sur lui-même pour chercher l'origine de ce phénomène inquiétant. Les sapins et autres conifères grincèrent lugubrement, leurs branches s'emmêlant pour brouiller le ciel. L'air devint un peu plus glacé alors que le vent balayait la poudreuse au sol. Le taciturne demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un mais ne perçu aucune réponse si ce n'est sa propre voix qui résonna en écho sur les parois des glaces des montagnes. L'homme haussa les épaules puis retourna à son périple quand soudain un nouveau timbre agressa son ouïe. Il ne l'avait entendu que très peu mais assez pour s'en souvenir. Cette voix grave, désincarnée, rauque. Celle de son père...

\- Papa ? héla le brun en regardant tour à tour chaque direction offerte.

Rien que le silence. Gray ferma les paupières alors que l'angoisse nouait son ventre et tenta de chasser toute pensée de sa tête afin de pouvoir analyser la situation au mieux. Lentement, le brouhaha revint près de lui. Fronçant les sourcils tant il se concentrait, il réussit à percevoir une faible lamentation. Quelque chose d'étrange monta lentement en lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce brouhaha environnant. Un chant ? Une complainte ?

"Fils des glaciers, tu seras à jamais maudit pour avoir fait basculer l'équilibre. Nos voix te tourmenteront tant que tu ne seras pas libre."

Le taciturne ouvrit précipitamment les paupières, médusé par ces sombres menaces, alors que son muscle cardiaque s'était emballé. Jetant un coup d'œil au ciel, il s'aperçut que les nuages étaient devenus plus sombres, plus menaçants, plus lourds. Un tourbillon inquiétant s'agrandissait au dessus de sa tête alors qu'aucun orage n'était à prévoir. Un instant le phénomène se stoppa pour finalement lui foncer droit dessus, lui passant au travers du corps et Gray ne put réfréner un frisson d'horreur. Inquiet pour la jeune femme restée en retrait, il fit rapidement demi-tour craignant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur alors qu'il tremblait de froid. Tous ses os le faisaient souffrir, mais cela lui importait peu. Sa gorge lui brûlait tant elle était sèche, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas non plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'assurer que l'océanide allait bien. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être qu'elle était en danger. Il devait la protéger ! Il le voulait ! La femme-pluie avait pris une place bien trop conséquente dans son cœur de marbre et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre, elle-aussi. Il ne le supporterait pas. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Déboulant avec fougue dans la baraque déglinguée, Juvia sursauta en entendant son amant entrer en trombe et lui lança un coup d'œil furtif. En le voyant si blême, elle se redressa vivement alors qu'elle remuait son potage et laissa sa tâche de côté, la cuillère en bois tambourinant sur le sol. Le voir si paniqué, lui retourna l'estomac en une fraction de seconde et elle eut du mal à déglutir.

\- Gray-sama ?

\- Dieu merci, tu n'as rien... soupira l'autre soudain rassuré.

Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, le maître glaçon enjamba rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'amphitrite et sans crier gare, l'attrapa pour la plaquer contre lui. La fée resta interdite par ce brusque changement d'humeur. Elle ne comprenait pas sa soudaine angoisse alors que celui-ci reniflait bruyamment dans sa chevelure comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il tremblait. Avait-il froid ? C'était tout bonnement impossible dans la mesure où c'était un magicien de glace ! Alors pourquoi semblait-il si désemparé, désespéré ? Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position sans rien dire. Puis, avec réserve, la bleue passa ses bras frêles autour de la taille de son bien-aimé et resta là, à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'il grelottait toujours contre elle, les dents serrées.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le silence le plus total, ce qui désarçonna un peu l'élémentaire. Mais, avec le recul, elle savait que son compagnon n'était pas très bavard même après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Elle le connaissait à présent mieux que quiconque et savait que lorsqu'il était comme cela c'est qu'il était tiraillé par un évènement mais se gardait bien de lui demander. La jeune femme savait que c'était une cause perdue et que s'il voulait se confier tôt ou tard, il le ferait de lui-même. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire et espérer, c'était attendre qu'il daigne se révéler. Une seule fois, elle avait tenté de percer sa carapace et s'en était suivi de terribles représailles. Or, elle ne voulait plus vivre un tel fiasco. Alors, comme à son habitude, la dryade prenait soin de lui par de petites attentions sans rien laisser transparaître. Ils mangèrent près du feu, qui pour son plus grand bonheur, lui réchauffa ses doigts gelés. Ensuite, ils se promenèrent dans les alentours, main dans la main, bien que le brun restait impassible et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Pourquoi tant de craintes alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien se défendre. La nymphe n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien mais demeurait muette à ce sujet épineux. Par moment, Gray semblait terrifié et pour l'encourager elle pressait un peu plus sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était avec lui et qu'elle le protègerait de tous ces maux. Alors, celui-ci redevenait calme bien que sa respiration restait précipitée.

La nuit qui suivi se passa dans la plus banale monotonie comme si la veille n'avait jamais existé. Gray ne lui fit pas l'amour et la néréide se contenta de se blottir contre lui alors que ses paupières étaient lourdes de sommeil. Son amoureux resta étendu, un bras l'entourant, mais ses pupilles délibérément fixées sur le plafond semblaient ailleurs. Un brin anxieuse, la femme-pluie s'assoupit dans cette chaleur nouvelle qu'était les bras de son prince.

Alors que le vent criait à travers les planches, le taciturne émergea en sursaut, réveillant sa camarade près de lui et se convulsa. Il s'agrippa le cœur avec force alors que la naïade se redressait pour l'observer encore un peu engourdi. L'apercevant si mal en point, la fée tenta une approche et posa ses doigts fins sur son avant-bras pour l'apaiser.

\- Gray-sama ? Est-ce que ça va ?

En entendant cette voix qu'il aimait tant, le solitaire se tourna brusquement vers la déesse et croisa son regard océan. Ses iris traduisaient une inquiétude sans nom et il se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que sa voix lui faisait défaut. Comment pourrait-il lui avouer qu'il entendait des sons sinistres. Cette menace grandissante envahit son esprit et il frissonna de dégoût. Ce pressentiment ne lui avait pas quitté le ventre depuis le matin même. Affiché un masque était primordial pour ne pas l'affoler. S'il lui disait ce qui lui arrivait, la fée le prendrait surement pour un attardé qui en avait un peu trop reçu sur la caboche.

\- C'est rien, rendors toi. Je vais juste faire un tour et je reviens.

Le demon slayer ferma les paupières pour éviter soigneusement le regard triste de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas l'accaparer de ses tourments. Elle avait déjà suffisamment pleuré pour lui, autant ne pas y rajouter une nouvelle couche. Il la borda avec précaution bien que ses pupilles lui délivraient un message silencieux qui en disait long. Elle ne voulait que son bien-être. Alors, à la hâte, le fils de Silver attrapa son pantalon, son pull et son manteau qu'il se dépêcha de les enfiler pour filer prendre l'air. Plus vite il se sentirait mieux et plus vite il pourrait la rejoindre pour s'emmitoufler dans ses bras savoureux. L'océanide le regarda partir avec un léger pincement au cœur mais s'abstint de le suivre sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait le laisser tranquille. En soupirant, elle reposa sa crinière sur l'oreiller et serra la couverture sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas froid. Et s'il regrettait son geste de la veille ?

Gray une fois au dehors, s'attrapa la tête à deux mains et tomba à genoux, vidé de ses forces. Devant sa coéquipière, il avait tenté de faire bonne figure mais sa cervelle lui faisait un mal de chien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler. Il ne cessait d'entendre ces échos prophétiques qui lui battaient les tempes. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus cette angoisse. Il serra d'avantage ses cheveux à s'en faire mal et posa le front sur la couche blanche au sol.

\- Foutez-moi la paix, bordel de merde !

* * *

Juvia se réveilla en sursaut et instinctivement de mit à trembler alors que son corps était en nage. Elle venait de faire un mauvais rêve à propos duquel Gray la quittait pour la laisser seule avec sa peine. Rapidement, elle évalua les lieux et s'aperçut avec horreur que le brun n'était pas auprès d'elle. Où était-il donc passé ? Avait-il fini par la rejoindre cette nuit ou était-il resté dehors ? Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle se releva brutalement et s'affaira à se vêtir chaudement pour le retrouver. Son subconscient lui murmurait qu'elle devait se hâter au risque de le perdre. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle cogna son pied sur une cagette alors qu'elle sautillait sur l'autre pour enfiler ses longues bottes. Puis, elle arracha les palettes qui camouflaient l'entrée et se précipita au dehors. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle découvrit la silhouette élancée de son amoureux dans la vaste étendue blanche. Les mains dans les poches, il était dos à elle et semblait observer le firmament. Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu annonçant une journée sans neige. Ils pourraient rentrer aujourd'hui sans crainte de se perdre en cours de route à cause du blizzard. La fée avait hâte de retrouver ses amis bien que ces quelques jours, seule avec son bien-aimé l'avait comblé de bonheur. Leur relation avait pris un tournant radical et elle s'en émerveillait encore n'osant tout bonnement pas y croire tant cela était inattendu. Tant espéré et au final cela s'était concrétisé par une nuit magnifique. Un savoureux goût sucré inonda ses papilles et elle sourit de bonheur en se remémorant la saveur des lèvres de Gray sur les siennes. Incomparable et inoubliable. Cette ferveur qui s'était dégagée du disciple d'Ul la faisait encore vibrer.

Avec enthousiasme, la femme-pluie s'élança vers son amoureux toute guillerette et l'appela afin qu'il se retourne. Celui-ci pivota nonchalamment vers elle et la toisa. Lorsque les iris de la fée croisèrent ceux durs et arrogants de son amant, elle s'immobilisa. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était encore capable de lui lancer ce genre de regard acerbe. Elle pensait qu'elle y trouverait une lueur lui indiquant qu'il en pinçait pour elle, mais il n'en était rien. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était cette glace. Avait-elle vécu un rêve éphémère ? Etait-ce bien cela ? Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, l'aquatique s'avança prudemment.

\- Bonjour Gray-sama ! Juvia a été surprise de ne pas te voir auprès d'elle ce matin...

L'homme soupira exagérément et le cœur de la bleue ne fit qu'un seul tour dans sa poitrine. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Quelque chose clochait c'était presque une évidence ! Où était passé l'être aimant qui l'avait comblé toute une nuit en lui murmurant qu'il avait besoin d'elle alors qu'il se fondait en elle. Juvia papillonna pour évacuer son angoisse grandissante et sourit timidement. Cependant, le visage de son comparse demeura impassible et elle tressaillit. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?!

\- Juvia, dit l'autre d'une voix distante comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Tu devrais rentrer à Magnolia.

\- Bien sûr, on part aujourd'hui, le temps est idéal pour voyager.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne rentre pas avec toi.

\- Comment ça ? demanda la bleue surprise.

Ne supportant pas de la voir si effarée, le taciturne lui tourna le dos et inspira à plein régime pour contenir la tristesse dans sa voix. Sa décision était sans équivoque. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit afin de savoir si c'était la bonne. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que c'était la solution la plus adéquate pour eux, mais surtout pour elle. Il la délivrerait d'un fardeau qu'elle ne devait pas porter. Lui seul en était responsable et assumerait les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Je ne rentre pas. Je ne reviendrai pas à Magnolia...

L'amphitrite ouvrit grands les yeux, stupéfaite par le ton détaché de sa voix. Elle ne comprenait pas ce brusque retournement de situation. Qu'elle était encore cette nouvelle folie qu'il lui déblatérait. La fée refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler et étouffa un sanglot alors qu'une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et que son cœur menaçait de sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que Gray-sama raconte ? risqua-t-elle courageusement.

\- Je pars et je ne souhaite pas que tu m'accompagnes, rétorqua l'autre d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Mais...

Juvia se tut un instant, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle alors que le ténébreux ravalait la bile qui venait de lui monter dans la bouche et qu'il fermait ses paupières pour s'empêcher de craquer. Il serrait si fort ses mains que ses phalanges avaient blanchi et que ses ongles s'ancraient dans sa peau. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le supporter mais il devait pourtant l'endurer. Son mal n'était rien. Seule l'ondine comptait et il la protégerait à sa manière. Peut-être rude, mais c'était le mieux à faire.

\- Tu ferais bien d'y aller tout de suite, la route est longue et le temps peut changer d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Mais Gray...

Dans son désarroi, l'océanide en oublia le suffixe sama qui s'accolait à son prénom. Elle n'arrivait pas à digérer ces dernières paroles. N'y tenant plus, ses jambes flageolantes trop, elle tomba dans la poudreuse à sa merci, les mains à plat dans la glace. Ses doigts rougirent mais elle n'en tint pas compte bien que la douleur élançait ses ongles. Cette fois, elle ne put contenir le débordement de son chagrin et poussa un faible couinement.

Le nudiste grinça des dents en sentant l'autre dans son dos qui s'affalait en n'osant croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pour lui aussi, la quitter était un vrai supplice. Depuis un an et demi, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés un seul jour. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et avait vécu ensemble dans le même appartement lorsque Fairy Tail avait été dissoute. Chaque soir, il la scrutait faiblement, alors qu'elle bouquinait tranquillement dans le fauteuil près du feu alors que lui faisait mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. Il adorait la voir si détendue et surtout si naturelle en sa présence sans que ses joues ne prennent la couleur cramoisie alors qu'il lui parlait.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Juvia ? demanda dans un souffle la femme en baissant la tête. Juvia n'a-t-elle pas réussi à combler le vide ?

Le cœur du créateur se serra à ces lamentations. Elle se trompait ! Pendant cet infime moment où il s'était lié à elle, il avait trouvé le repos dans son âme. Elle avait pansé une blessure inestimable mais il ne devait pas le lui dire. Un nouveau chemin était tracé et il devait l'emprunter seul. Alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue saillante, il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Ne rien laisser transparaître était primordial.

\- Je suis désolé, prends bien soin de toi et des autres. Je ne t'oublierai jamais...

Sur ses dires, le brun attrapa son sac de voyage et partit rapidement vers les monts enneigés alors que la femme-pluie explosait et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Gray ! hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi ?!

En guise de réponse, le vent fouetta son visage et elle se laissa tomber dans la poudreuse, sa pommette entrant en contact avec la neige. Elle resta étendue ainsi à pleurer son désespoir pendant des minutes. Des heures ? Peut-être. En tout cas, toute notion du temps se volatilisa en même temps que son cœur volait en éclats.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que ce prologue vous a donné envie de connaître la suite ? Pensez-vous que Gray reviendra ?  
Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce prologue jusqu'au bout et j'espère vous dire à très bientôt.


	2. Yuki

Voici un premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :Yuki**

Le piaillement des oiseaux sur le rebord de sa fenêtre fit gémir la néréide qui était étendue dans son grand lit aux draps en coton et se délectait d'un doux rêve de son amant d'autrefois. A travers les rideaux légèrement entrouverts, les rayons du soleil filtraient pour venir réchauffer sa peau toujours aussi opaline par ce merveilleux matin de printemps. Son épiderme semblait même briller par endroits comme des cristaux. Ses cheveux soyeux et bouclés encadraient ses pommettes rosées alors qu'un délicieux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ses courbes généreuses laissaient entrevoir des bretelles fines sur ses épaules nues. Tout en s'étirant et en geignant, la nymphe battit plusieurs fois de ses longs cils noirs afin d'émerger complètement et d'enrayer toute trace de sommeil. Une nouvelle journée l'attendait dans la meilleure guilde qui soit et cela lui ravissait le cœur. Songeant à cela, la fée réussit à trouver le courage de s'extirper de son lit alors qu'elle aurait aimé encore un peu savourer ce doux chant de l'aube foisonnant. Elle foula ses pieds nus sur le parquet alors qu'elle attrapait et passait rapidement une robe de chambre sur sa nuisette violette. Puis, elle farfouilla dans son armoire pour trouver la robe qu'elle porterait pour la journée. Fière de sa trouvaille, une robe légère bleue claire surmonté d'un nœud à la taille, l'élémentaire se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour apprécier le délectable contact de l'eau, son élément, sur son épiderme fragile. Les bienfaits du liquide la firent gémir alors qu'une imperceptible chaleur parcourait son ventre.

Après une bonne douche, où elle en profita pour se laver la tête, elle alla à la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle avait revêtu sa robe et s'était brossée les cheveux, qui soit disant passant lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins en des interminables boucles. Elle s'était également maquillée, rien de bien compliqué, juste un peu de mascara et de crayon afin de rester la plus naturelle possible. Fouillant dans les placards, elle sortit poêle, saladier et tasses. Dans le frigo, elle dénicha des œufs et du lait. Elle pourrait faire des pancakes, ce qui la fit sourire de plaisir. Tout en fredonnant, elle s'affaira à sa tâche avec grand sérieux et pressa des oranges fraîches pour agrémenter son repas. Une fois les crêpes cuites, la table dressée et la vaisselle faite, elle s'en retourna dans le couloir où elle prit la porte juste à côté de la sienne et se dirigea dans la pièce noire, connaissant parfaite celle-ci comme sa poche. Elle évita tous les obstacles avec élégance sur son passage. La jeune femme tira ensuite les rideaux avec lenteur puis s'approcha du lit dans lequel un bambin dormait. Juvia s'assit sur le rebord et caressa la chevelure de corbeaux qui dépassait au-dessus de la couette en de petites piques désordonnées. Elle pouffa en le contemplant avec amour. Le rejeton sourit imperceptiblement et la fée apprécia d'avantage cet instant. Chaque matin c'était le même rituel, mais elle ne s'en lassait jamais et adorait examiner le petit alors que la lumière du jour jouait avec sa crinière sombre. Son plus beau cadeau en ce bas-monde où elle avait tant souffert.

\- Mon trésor, il faut se lever... susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

L'enfant grimaça et couina alors que la femme-pluie se penchait vers lui pour lui donner un tendre baiser bruyant sur le front. Le garçonnet ouvrit les yeux et sourit en découvrant l'aquatique. Ces iris étaient d'un magnifique bleu océan et ceux-ci contrastait littéralement avec sa chevelure en pétard qui était indomptable. Juvia avait beau faire, ces cheveux là restaient indisciplinés malgré tous ses efforts. Celle-ci en retour le gratifia d'un immense sourire et le gamin tendit ses bras pour quémander un câlin et d'autres poutoux comme il aimait à les appeler.

\- Maman...

* * *

Le brun soupira lorsqu'il finit par atteindre l'angle de la rue, déserte à cette heure-ci. La brume se dissipait tout juste alors que les premiers passants marchaient d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre leurs boulots. Il y était enfin après ce long voyage interminable. Ses fesses étaient en compote à cause de l'inconfort des sièges du train et ses muscles avaient besoin de se dérouiller après avoir été si immobiles. Il avait contemplé des paysages encore et toujours à perte de vu, ne pensant jamais en finir. Décidément, il préférait parcourir les sentiers que de rester amorphe, sagement assit sur une banquette. Réajustant son sac à dos, il épousseta sa veste avec nonchalance, souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur ses pupilles et s'engagea dans la ruelle d'un pas déterminé. Enfin de retour au bercail. Il avait vraiment hâte de tous les revoir, mais surtout de la revoir elle. Celle-ci lui avait tant manqué. Ses sourires, son rire, sa joie, son affection. Tout en elle lui avait manqué. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela serait si dur à supporter. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de sa douceur et de la chaleur de ses baisers divins. Mais, à présent, il était là et allait enfin pouvoir de nouveau la serrer dans ses bras. Il s'enivrerait de son parfum délicat et sensuel, alors que sa tiédeur le réconforterait.

Souriant bêtement alors que des promeneurs le dévisageaient incertains, l'homme observa la guilde qui se dressait devant lui. Non rien n'avait changé et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était toujours la même. La famille avec un soupçon de folie. Le bâtiment s'imposait en maître dans cette ville et ses drapeaux se soulevaient légèrement tels des étendards à cause de la brise matinale. Des petits bruits se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur car il était encore trop tôt pour que les plus bagarreurs y soient et foutent un joyeux bordel.

Avec entrain, le taciturne poussa la lourde porte en bois qui grinça et aveuglé, il du refermer précipitamment les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un silence de plomb gagna la pièce et il entra prudemment alors que tous le dévisageaient, sidérés. Gray avança dans la foule, ses bottes résonnant en écho sur le plancher de bois. Plus personne ne bronchait comme si le temps avait finit par s'arrêter. Mirajane au comptoir vêtue d'une robe noire avait cessé d'essuyer sa choppe pour le reluquer avec méfiance. A vrai dire, tous les membres présents avaient cessé de respirer pour le détailler comme s'il s'agissait d'un revenant. L'homme soupira s'attendant bien évidemment à une telle réaction. Après tout n'était-ce pas lui qui avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Retenant un juron dans sa barbe naissante, il s'avança au comptoir. Le maître, Macarov, avait ouvert un œil au moment où il était entré et ne somnolait plus au bout du meuble. Derrière sa canne, il scrutait la moindre parcelle du corps de son enfant. Il n'avait pas trop changé, si ce n'est sa musculature de rêve. Ses cheveux étaient toujours les mêmes, en bataille et sa mâchoire plus prononcée.

Se relevant avec difficulté, le vieillard sauta du bar et se dirigea résolument vers le mage de glace alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté pour le toiser.

\- Et bien qu'avons nous là, fit le vieux avec une voix douce en souriant.

* * *

\- Vite maman ! On va être en retard !

\- Mais non mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, rit la fée.

Juvia et son enfant déambulaient dans les rues de Magnolia avec joie et légèreté. Le petit garçon fraichement lavé et habillé tirait la main de sa mère avec bonne humeur, impatient d'aller jouer avec les autres enfants de la guilde. Et puis, aujourd'hui une certaine personne venait leur rendre visite et il avait très hâte de la voir car il l'adorait. De plus, cela faisait quelques semaines que celui-ci était parti en voyage et le garçonnet avait hâte d'entendre ses merveilleuses histoires. Chaque soir, il le berçait d'une de ses fabuleuses péripéties. La bleue tentait de suivre désespérément la fougue de son garnement et sourit en songeant à quel point elle l'aimait. L'être le plus important à ses yeux. Le plus beau cadeau qu'elle avait reçu en ce bas monde. Il avait emplit sa vie d'un bonheur incommensurable, inimaginable. Dire qu'au départ, elle avait songé à s'en séparer. Finalement, il avait été une révélation et avait fait de sa vie un enchantement perpétuel. Non, jamais elle ne regretterait d'avoir été mère à ce si jeune âge. La tendresse qui émanait de lui l'avait maintenu dans le droit chemin et son existence avait irrémédiablement trouvé un sens.

Reconnaissant la guilde, le bambin lâcha la main de sa maman et sautilla d'impatience tout en courant autour d'elle en riant aux éclats. Il était si plein d'énergie que cela faisait chaud au cœur de l'amphitrite qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler. Elle avait failli le perdre lors de son accouchement et ne cesserait jamais assez de remercier dieu pour sa clémence. De plus, il semblait indubitablement avoir le même caractère que son géniteur. Elle adorait le voir si joyeux malgré le fait qu'il soit seul. Pas de frère ou de sœur, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint.

\- Attention où tu vas, tu risques de tomber...

\- Mais non, aller maman, dépêche-toi !

Juvia accéléra le pas alors que l'enfant était déjà devant la grande porte et tenait sa poignée tout en frémissant et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. La fée hocha la tête une fois parvenue à sa hauteur et le petit ouvrit à la dérobée la porte et entra avec fracas. Une véritable tornade s'abattit.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'époumona-t-il.

L'enfant resta brusquement silencieux alors que tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers lui brusquement ne s'attendant pas à le voir débarquer. Tour à tour, le gosse observa les membres qui retenaient leur souffle, horrifiés. Le brun releva un sourcil intrigué en constatant que son oncle Natsu ne chahutait pas avec son propre fils alors que d'ordinaire il faisait un vacarme infernal en crachotant des flammèches partout. Son air était grave ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Gray affalé sur un tabouret à boire une bonne bière et à raconter ses aventures s'était tut en constatant le nouveau bambin. Il fallait dire que la guilde en quatre ans s'était pas mal agrandie. Tant de nouveaux petits visages juvéniles. Erza avait eu une fille avec Jellal, leur liaison étant un grand secret pour le conseil qui recherchait toujours activement l'ancien mage saint. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas la reine des fées de voir assez fréquemment son amant afin qu'il ait le loisir de profiter de sa fille et de cette mère aimante. Lucy et Natsu avaient bien entendu eudes enfants, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille de trois ans. Lévy était fiancée à Gajeel depuis quelques mois et Mirajane venait d'annoncer quelques jours auparavant la venue du futur Draer, quatrième du nom. Autant dire que le taciturne se sentait un peu dépayser avec toutes ces nouvelles personnes. Mais ce nouveau regard avait quelque chose qui lui tirailla l'estomac. Comme si c'était de mauvais augure. De qui était-il ? Ces iris si limpides lui rappelaient étrangement ceux d'une autre créature mais il secoua la tête vivement pour la sortir de ses pensées sachant que c'était tout simplement impossible.

Juvia après avoir ôté sa veste à l'entrée, pénétra dans la grande salle et Mirajane laissa échapper son assiette alors que Lucy avait la mâchoire qui touchait le sol. Toutes les deux savaient très bien que la néréide finirait par débarquer, seulement, il y allait avoir un gros problème. Comment la guilde ne finirait-elle pas dévaster lorsque la fée découvrirait que son prince charmant était de retour. N'avait-elle pas laissé le temps guérir ses blessures ? Elle qui avait repris goût à la vie allait subir à nouveau un choc alors que tout semblait lui sourire.

L'aquatique tiqua en apercevant les regards contrits de ses amis. Quelque chose lui indiqua soudainement qu'il y avait un souci et qu'aucun n'osait s'aventurer sur ce chemin dangereux. Intriguée, la femme-pluie parcourut la moitié de la pièce pour rattraper son petit par les épaules alors qu'il était resté stoïque. Tout à coup, ses poumons se vidèrent de tout leur air lorsque ses prunelles croisèrent celles ardentes du maître des glaces. Il se tenait devant elle, à quelques mètres, toujours avec la même attitude désinvolte. Ses magnifiques cheveux ébène encadraient toujours ses traits froids et implacables. Et cette familière cicatrice au-dessus de son arcade, qu'elle aimait tant, était toujours aussi nettement visible. La seule chose qui avait changé était son corps. Encore un peu plus grand et surtout encore plus musclé. Inutile de dire que sous son tee-shirt, il devait avoir un abdomen en béton armé et que toutes les filles devaient soupirer sur son passage lorsqu'il se dénudait. Dire que l'élémentaire avait passé une nuit dans ses bras.

Ce vague souvenir refit surface comme une ride annonçant la marée, ce qui lui glaça le sang. Son cœur se serra aussitôt alors qu'elle avait du mal à déglutir correctement. Tant de pensées confuses se bousculaient en elle. Le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné à son triste sort, là-bas dans ces montagnes égarées. L'affection qu'elle lui avait témoignée et qu'avec un pincement, elle ressentait encore. La colère qui l'avait assailli comme une bombe à retardement alors qu'elle finissait par accepter le fait qu'il l'ait laissé en plan. Le remord d'avoir céder à ses charmes dévastateurs. Ce goût de trahison dans sa bouche sèche.

Un flot ruissela le long de sa pommette rougie suivit d'un autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les enrayer. Plus rien ne comptait à part ce regard glacial face à elle. Le monde pouvait exploser cela lui était complètement égal. Une guerre aurait pu éclater, cela ne lui posait aucun problème car il était là. De retour, avec ces pupilles impassibles. Ô combien elle aimait cet homme après tout ce temps ! Même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, il n'en demeurait pas moins l'unique. Le seul amour véritable de sa misérable vie.

Son enfant en découvrant qu'elle ne semblait plus de ce monde, trop absorbée par son silence, décida d'intervenir et tira sur sa robe pour la sortir de sa rêverie. Sa mère pleurait, or il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, si démunie et désemparée. Cela l'effrayait de la voir ainsi, alors que c'était la maman, la plus géniale selon lui.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le muscle cardiaque de Gray ne fit qu'un seul saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien entendu ce que ce gosse venait de dire ? L'avait-il vraiment appelé maman ? Non, il devait certainement se tromper. Ses oreilles devaient être encore bouchées à cause de la différence de pression entre ici et les monts enneigés. L'homme se laissa mollement tomber de son tabouret quand le garçon secoua plus vivement l'océanide.

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maman !

Cette fois, la supplique éraillée de son fils finit par faire revenir la bleue de ses rêves et elle posa ses mirettes vers lui. Le poupon semblait inquiet au vu de ses grands iris ouverts. Incapable de se contenir d'avantage, l'amphitrite saisit le bambin dans ses bras, le serra fortement en expirant avant de le relever. Elle le pressa d'avantage sur sa poitrine, ses membres tremblants comme si elle avait froid ce qui désarçonna le petiot.

\- C'est rien mon amour, on va juste rentrer.

\- Quoi ? Mais on vient juste d'arriver ? se lamenta-t-il.

Personne ne disait mot jusqu'à présent, mais la dernière syllabe de la fée, fit finalement réagir Titania qui s'avança d'un pas alors que le fils de Silver s'était figé en entendant les paroles du petit garçon. Mère ! Elle était devenue mère en son absence ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Il pensait pourtant qu'elle l'attendrait et voilà qu'elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre !

\- Juvia, attends. Tu dois écouter...

\- Désolée, la coupa vivement l'autre en faisant un pas en arrière. Juvia ne se sent pas...Vraiment désolé…

Ces derniers mots furent étrangler par ses larmes qui ravageaient à présent son magnifique visage de dryade et elle se précipita vers la sortie en hoquetant. Sa précipitation fit tomber une chaise à la renverse alors que ses pas martelaient le sol. La porte claqua indiquant qu'elle venait de sortir pour fuir.

Bien entendu, les autres restèrent chagrinés sachant très bien qu'il en serait ainsi si un jour Gray réapparaissait dans sa vie. La jeune femme avait tant souffert par son absence. Il avait été si difficile pour elle de surmonter tous les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés face à elle. Par chance, tous avaient répondu présents pour la soutenir dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Et pendant, ce temps où était-il-lui ? Quelque part là-bas dans ces montagnes perdues à ne pas avoir le courage d'affronter ses démons intérieurs. Les mages lui en voulaient pour son comportement qu'ils qualifiaient de puéril et sot. Même Natsu s'était juré de lui flanquer la plus belle de ses dérouillées pour avoir tant fait pleurer la pauvre ex-Phantom.

Le disciple d'Ul fut le premier à réagir alors que les filles dissimulaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient leur effusion de sentiments. Il amorça un premier pas, le souffle court n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. Son instinct lui dictait de la suivre afin d'essayer de la retenir. Il voulait savoir. Qui était cet enfant ? Qui en était le père ? Qui était l'heureux élu qui avait fait pencher son cœur alors qu'il errait sans but ? Leur histoire était-elle réellement finie ?

\- Juvia, parvint tout juste à articuler le créateur dans un murmure.

Oubliant ses affaires à ses pieds, le solitaire s'élança vers la sortie quand brusquement, il s'arrêta alors qu'une terrible vérité l'assaillait. Il ne savait plus où aller. Devait-il vraiment tenter de recoller les morceaux. Les autres n'avaient pas osé bouger tant ils étaient médusés par le spectacle offert. Une grande première. La plus belle des représentations pensa avec ironie le ténébreux. Se retournant prestement pour faire face à la foule, il croisa le bleu de la démone. Il serra les poings d'être à ce point ignare en ce qui concernait la naïade.

\- Où vit-elle ? Est-elle toujours à Fairy Hills ?

Elle a quitté le pensionnat il y a deux ans de cela. Elle vit à l'angle du parc, entre le pont où passe le bras droit de la rivière et la bibliothèque municipale. C'est une grande bâtisse blanche dont les balcons sont décorés de fleurs. Tu ne pourras pas la manquer.

Gray hocha la tête d'un air entendu et remercia rapidement la barmaid pour ses explications avant de s'élancer au dehors sans leur accorder plus d'importances. Macarov marmonna puis remonta lentement les escaliers en direction de son bureau.

Le demon slayer courrait à perdre haleine. Une seule personne hantait ses pensées et ce n'était rien d'autre que cette belle sirène à la chevelure céruléenne qui faisait le beau temps et la pluie. D'ailleurs lorsque Gray leva les yeux au ciel, il constata que celui s'assombrissait à mesure qu'il galopait dans les rues. Bientôt les premières gouttes feraient leur apparition et il savait pertinemment qui en serait l'auteur. Le nudiste décida d'accélérer la cadence alors que son cœur était lourd. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il l'avait blessé et voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait mais selon lui à l'époque c'était le mieux à faire pour la jeune femme. Or, à savoir qu'elle referait sa vie avec un autre lui était insupportable et il se méprisait pour sa peur de vouloir connaître le bonheur.

Dans la guilde, certaines personnes expirèrent longuement au vu du phénomène puis retournèrent à leur vacation alors que Natsu demeurait immobile au milieu de la pièce, entre deux tables. La bouche grande ouverte, il papillonnait, ahuri que personne ne retienne Gray. Pourtant tous savaient ce qui l'attendrait s'il se rendait à l'appartement de la fée.

\- Personne n'a jugé opportun de lui parler de Lyon ? hésita-t-il.

\- Cela ne nous concerne pas, c'est à Juvia de le faire. J'entends Judo qui pleure, tu veux bien aller voir ce qu'il a, pendant que je vais border notre fille.

\- Aye, aye...soupira l'autre en trainant des pieds vers l'estrade où un petit blond pleurait bruyamment.

* * *

Gray, le souffle court stoppa son allure en découvrant le haut bâtiment en pierres blanches. Il s'immobilisa devant et posa les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. La dernière fois qu'il avait couru comme cela c'était lorsqu'une nuée d'animaux sauvages en avait eu après lui alors qu'il devait tout juste avoir dix ans. Sa gorge en feu, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir bu une goutte d'eau depuis des lustres, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Dire que la femme qu'il aimait était justement très brillante dans ce domaine. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sinistre aux cieux. Une pluie fine commençait à se déverser, mais rien de bien méchant. Il en avait pour un moment avant de se retrouver tremper. Une fois remis, l'homme s'écarta de l'immeuble pour l'observer. Quelle fenêtre devait donner sur l'appartement de la bleue. Y avait-il un moindre indice traduisant sa présence ? Comme un idiot il n'avait pas pensé à demander le numéro de la porte et bien entendu, aucun nom n'était présent. Autant dire que s'il devait frapper à chacune, les habitants finiraient par appeler les autorités en pensant à un aliéné.

Scrutant balcon après balcon, le taciturne se mit à désespérer. Mirajane avait raison, cet endroit était rempli de fleurs de toutes sortes. Lesquelles pouvaient donc appartenir à la fille de Neptune. En y songeant, le brun s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas trop ses goûts en matière végétale mais soudain, un vague souvenir le frappa de plein fouet. Alors que la guilde avait été dissoute et qu'ils déambulaient dans un marché à Crocus, il lui avait offert une rose blanche en guise de pardon après qu'il l'ait envoyé malencontreusement bouler. L'océanide s'était tant renfermée qu'il n'avait trouvé que cette solution afin qu'elle se remette à lui parler. Son sourire à cet instant lui avait paru si grand, si profond. Comment oublier ses pommettes qui s'étaient colorées d'un majestueux rose derrière sa façade timide. Il l'avait trouvé si craquante à ce moment là, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire bêtement.

Levant ses iris, il rechercha avidement l'objet de sa convoitise et le trouva, au détour du troisième étage. Un petit arbuste épineux dans une jardinière laissait entrevoir ses premiers bourgeons. Une grande porte-fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière à travers des rideaux en voile bleu. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait bien du refuge de sa compagne. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, l'exhibitionniste se rua vers l'entrée.

Arrivé rapidement à l'étage voulu, pour avoir gravit les marches quatre à quatre, le magicien s'arrêta devant la porte, étant soudain pris d'angoisse. Que devait-il lui dire ? Comment rattraper le coup ? Accepterait-elle non seulement de lui ouvrir ? Comment se faire pardonner alors qu'il l'avait laissé comme une miséreuse dans ces contrées glacées. Elle aurait pu ne jamais en réchapper, mais il n'y avait pas songé sur le moment.

Le sculpteur inspira, chassant ses mauvaises pensées et frappa d'une poigne sûre. Derrière le battant, il entendit une voix cristalline crier, ce qui lui donna le tournis:

\- Il est de retour ! Maman ! Vite !

Mais Juvia n'eut pas le temps d'indiquer que la personne dont son fils avait tant rêvé ne serait pas celle sur le seuil, que la silhouette du disciple d'Ul se dessina dans l'entrebâillement. L'enfant resta pendu à la poignée, déçu que ce ne soit pas l'argenté et afficha une moue triste. Ses petites mirettes perçantes toisèrent son interlocuteur avec méfiance, se souvenant que lorsque sa mère l'avait vu, elle s'était mise à pleurer.

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda le môme méfiant.

\- J'aimerai parler à Juvia, elle est-ici ? demanda calmement l'autre en serrant ses poings de frustration.

\- Yuki, combien de fois Juvia doit-elle te répéter que tu ne dois pas ouvrir à n'importe qui ! sermonna la sirène en apparaissant à son tour.

La fée s'immobilisa en croisant la vision de son coéquipier et un frisson d'effroi parcourut son échine. Il avait eu le culot de venir jusqu'ici ! La néréide ferma un instant ses yeux pour contenir sa colère, ne souhaitant pas créer d'ouragan, avant de poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Yuki, maman voudrait que tu ailles dans ta chambre.

\- Mais, maman, je voulais...

\- Ne discute pas ! répliqua l'amphitrite d'une voix plus autoritaire en lui jetant un regard aigre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- D'accord... souffla-t-il en s'affaissant.

Filant un coup dans le vide, le garçonnet traîna des pieds en direction du couloir, ce qui fit basculer un peu plus la porte en grand. L'aquatique la rattrapa alors que Gray rassuré de la tournure des évènements lui lançait un faible sourire en guise de salut. Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir de la part de la femme-pluie ce qui laissa coi. Bien évidemment qu'elle était furieuse contre lui et à sa décharge, il y avait de quoi. Ils restèrent un moment sur place à se fixer sans rien dire. Le visage de l'élémentaire était impassible, même ses prunelles ne brillaient pas de cette intensité qu'il avait déjà vu à son égard. Elle était là, sans y être avec son air farouche, une tigresse, ce qui glaça le sang du mage. Cela ne serait pas évident pour se faire pardonner.

\- Ecoute, Juvia, je...

\- Juvia n'a rien à vous dire. Au revoir Gray-sama...

Sur ces dernières paroles, la néréide referma brusquement la porte au nez du brun qui battit plusieurs fois des cils, choqué. Elle avait osé le couper en plein élan et de surcroit l'ignorait superbement ! De plus, elle avait employé le « vous, un comble pour ses oreilles ! Gray sentit la colère monter en lui comme un volcan en éruption mais s'abstint de se mettre à gueuler comme un veau devant une planche de bois. Il risquait de s'attiser les foudres des voisins pour tapage. Poussant un juron grossier, il posa sa main sur la porte ainsi que son front, ferma ses paupières et soupira de lassitude.

Pendant ce temps, la fée s'était affalée sur le battant, les larmes aux coins des yeux et son cœur martelait fortement contre sa poitrine. D'ailleurs, elle s'agrippa celle-ci avec force et gémit alors que les flots se déversaient sur ses joues. Vaincue, la jeune femme se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol, tel un déchet, alors que son garnement arrivait en courant vers elle, ne comprenant pas son brusque changement d'humeur pour la seconde fois de la journée.

\- Maman, ne pleure pas !

Gray tressauta derrière le mur en entendant la supplique du petit et grinça des dents. Par sa faute, une fois de plus, elle était malheureuse. Ne serait-il donc capable que de ça ? La faire pleurer était-ce juste la chose qu'il pouvait faire ? Ne pourrait-elle jamais sourire en le voyant ? Comment recoller les morceaux ? Serait-elle à jamais brisée de sa traitrise après cette fabuleuse nuit où elle s'était offerte à lui et lui à elle. A ce moment là, il s'était senti si vivant, si rassuré, complet. Pourrait-il la laisser partir ? S'éloigner n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation plus que tordue et il le regrettait amèrement. Cependant, sans cela, il aurait été incapable de vaincre ses démons intérieurs car il se serait reposer sur son épaule pour le soulager de ses maux.

\- Maman, dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures ? Qui est ce monsieur ? Est-ce que c'est lui ? Maman, ne pleure pas !

La voix rauque du gamin eut raison du degré de tolérance du maître de glace et il cogna vivement sur le mur. Du plâtre s'en détacha mais il s'en contreficha. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait s'était entré dans cette putain de pièce pour la serrer dans ses bras et de s'embaumer de son essence divine. Au dehors, le tonnerre rugit et un éclair aveuglant s'en suivi. Le ténébreux comprit alors qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'attendre, comme elle l'avait fait autrefois. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre du couloir, il constata que la pluie était plus drue et avec un pincement, il commença son ascension vers la sortie.

Juvia en apercevant le regard inquiet de son rejeton, le saisit vivement et le plaqua sur elle en pleurant de tout son soûl. Le gamin resta incertain et entoura finalement les bras autour de son cou. Après tout n'était-ce pas de cette manière qu'elle le réconfortait lorsqu'il était triste de voir partir Lyon ou qu'il se blessait. La naïade gémit sa souffrance alors que des éclairs inondaient par alternance la pièce assombrie.

\- Mon amour, Maman t'aime tant...

* * *

Gray ne savait plus où aller ni que faire. La pluie s'abattait sur ses épaules, alors que mains dans les poches, il errait l'âme en peine à travers les ruelles silencieuses. Les habitants qui avaient le courage de mettre le nez dehors, ne s'attardaient pas et se pressaient sous leur parapluie afin de se mettre à l'abri. Le regard vide, le ténébreux marchait lentement en fixant délibérément ses pieds. Plus rien n'avait de sens, ni d'intérêt. Aucune saveur. Il l'avait perdu…Elle…L'amour de sa vie…La belle océanide n'avait pas voulu lui parler, ni même un tant soit peu l'observer. Tout était réellement bel et bien fini entre eux. Il n'y aurait plus cette ivresse et cette chaleur dans ses pupilles océans. Plus ses mains sur son corps, dessinant chacune de ses cicatrises avant de leur déposer de tendres baisers dessus. Ses mains ne caresseraient plus ses cheveux afin de se perdre à l'intérieur. Plus le loisir de la sentir sous lui alors qu'il lui témoignerait sa plus sincère affection. Plus d'éclats, plus de soupirs…Le néant. Tout avait été balayé par le vent en fortes rafales. Le brun avait si mal dans sa cage thoracique qu'il avait envie de hurler à gorge déployée.

En y songeant, de toute manière, l'apprenti savait que cela finirait ainsi. En la laissant là-haut, il lui avait laissé ses souvenirs et son cœur. En revenant, il ne causait que du chagrin. Cependant, son envie de la voir avait été plus forte que tout le reste. Longtemps il avait médité sur son retour pesant le pour et le contre. Mais, c'était inévitable. Il voulait la revoir car elle lui manquait trop. Et là voilà mère ! Non décidément, le bonheur n'était pas fait pour lui.

Poussant un profond soupir de désespoir, il marcha dans une flaque qui eut raison de sa botte mais s'en ficha comme d'une guigne. Il n'avait pas d'attache. Pas de foyer, pas de famille, pas de femme…

\- Gray ? fit soudain une voix face à lui.

Ledit magicien releva la tête en reconnaissant cette voix bien trop familière. La silhouette qui se dessina devant lui, ne le trompa pas au vu de sa musculature généreuse et de ce regard sévère. Lyon se tenait devant lui avec un sac balancé sur l'épaule. Il n'avait pas changé remarqua le fils de Silver. Toujours le même avec son manteau bleu et jaune et sa mèche rebelle qui partait sur le côté. Ses yeux espiègles le scrutaient de part en part, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être nu comme un vers, bien que la nudité ne soit pas une de ses principales causes de tracas.

Peu à peu, le visage de l'argenté vira en un rictus enthousiaste.

\- Enfin de retour, il était temps.

\- Ca faisait un bail, se contenta d'articuler l'autre d'une voix enrouée trahissant son désarroi.

\- Tu m'as l'air tourmenté ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu…

L'ainé des créateurs ne finit pas sa phrase pour la laisser en suspens dans le vide. Il avait compris au regard perdu de son comparse que celui-ci était entré en contact avec la sirène de Fairy Tail. Visiblement, les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas très bien passées ce qui était à prévoir. Juvia lui en voulait tant pour l'avoir abandonner à son sort. De plus, elle avait dû subir tant d'épreuves seules, alors qu'il aurait dû être à ses côtés.

L'ancien ennemi fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour maîtriser les émotions qui le submergeaient. En étant de retour, Gray allait mettre à mal sa relation avec la femme-pluie. L'homme ricana intérieurement sachant très bien que ce jour arriverait. Seulement, il aurait espéré qu'il ne vienne pas foutre la merde si vite. Il l'aimait comme un frère c'était indéniable, mais le mal qu'il avait causé à Juvia lui était insupportable. Il se retint même de le frapper ! Alors avec la courtoisie la plus serviable qui lui fut accordée, Lyon demanda :

\- Viens, suis-moi, nous devons discuter.

\- Discuter de quoi ? répliqua son interlocuteur sur la défensive.

\- Tu le sais très bien, viens.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'argenté fit signe au taciturne et celui-ci s'exécuta à contrecœur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait apprendre des choses qui ne lui feraient pas très plaisirs et qui ne seraient pas agréables à entendre. Néanmoins, l'envie de se confier et de rester avec un visage familier l'incita à suivre son compagnon. Ils marchèrent au même rythme pendant un petit moment, tous deux très silencieux. Gray pouvait sentir l'électricité qui émanait entre eux si bien que cela accrue son angoisse déjà persistante.

Au détour d'un chemin, Lyon bifurqua en direction d'un pub. La cloche à l'entrée tinta, indiquant l'arrivée de nouveaux clients. Le patron émergea derrière son comptoir avec un torchon entre les mains. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année à la moustache sombre touffue et au crâne dégarni. En reconnaissant son hôte, il sourit à pleines dents.

\- Lyon, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Que veux-tu aujourd'hui ? Je ne vois pas le petit Yuki, il n'est pas malade au moins ?

\- Je suppose qu'il est avec sa mère, je ne suis pas encore passé, répondit l'autre poliment en lui serrant la main. Dis-moi, as-tu une table un peu à l'écart ? J'ai des affaires à régler.

\- Pour toi, j'ai toujours ce qu'il faut.

L'homme agita la main et aussitôt, l'une des serveuses s'affaira à débarrasser une table au fond, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Gray en profita pour balayer la salle des yeux. Visiblement il s'agissait d'un endroit plutôt agréable avec des boiseries bien entretenues et ses fauteuils confortables. Des couleurs chatoyantes peignaient les murs avec des tableaux rappelant des scènes maritimes ou dans les champs. Des gens de toute classe avec des enfants discutaient ce qui était un peu surprenant pour un bar. En faisant un peu plus attention, le brun s'aperçut que cela n'était pas un bar à proprement parlé mais plutôt une espèce de salon où l'on pouvait déguster pâtisseries et boissons. La pièce était peu bondée à cause du temps maussade au dehors, ce qui serait plus facile pour communiquer. De plus, il serait à l'abri et au chaud car à présent, le solitaire sentait son tee-shirt coller sur son torse mouillé. Cette sensation lui était forte désagréable. Il détestait se sentir étriqué et aurait bien opté pour tout enlever. Cependant, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire mettre à la porte avant de s'être enfin posé cinq minutes.

C'est dans le silence que les deux amis s'installèrent. Lyon se mit à l'aise en ôtant sa veste et posa un bras sur le rebord de sa chaise et croisa les jambes. Autant dire qu'il était plutôt bien et que cela ne le gênait pas que des filles un peu plus loin gloussent en découvrant ses biceps prononcés. Gray fulmina intérieurement et enleva également sa veste qu'il jeta d'un air dédaigneux sur la banquette à côté de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que des mèches lui collaient au front puis croisa les bras. Les deux hommes se défièrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une petite brune ne vienne les troubler en leur apportant à chacun une tasse de café bien fumante tout en rosissant à la vue du plus jeune. Visiblement, il lui faisait de l'effet.

L'arôme titilla le nez du ténébreux qui mourrait de faim et qui surtout n'avait plus bu une once de cet arôme depuis des lustres. Une fois le sucrier posé sur la table en bois vernis et après une petite courbette, la serveuse s'éclipsa alors que Lyon la remerciait platement pour sa rapidité. Il invita son comparse à boire d'un geste de la main et l'autre grinça des dents. Il ne supportait pas cette ambiance où il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser.

L'argenté tourna sa tasse dans sa main avant de la porter à ses lèvres et de sourire.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, ils font vraiment le meilleur café au monde.

\- Bon et si tu arrêtais ton char et que tu me disais clairement ce qu'il en est, répliqua l'autre d'une voix cinglante.

\- Ne te fâches pas, on a tout notre temps vu cette pluie. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que c'est elle qui en est l'auteure. Tu l'as revu, n'est-ce pas ?

Gray repoussa sa tasse brûlante et leva les yeux au ciel puis lui lança un regard méprisant qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Une fois encore, il se cachait derrière les apparences alors que quelques minutes avant l'ainé l'avait vu complètement déboussolé, à errer comme un spectre sans savoir où s'orienter. Lyon sourit mélancoliquement en ressassant leur passé commun. Le brun avait toujours été comme cela, derrière ses grands airs se cachait un cœur en or. Un être attentionné et surtout aimant ses proches. L'homme touilla pensivement sa boisson, un coude appuyé sur le rebord de la table pour y poser son menton. Etrangement le retour de son adversaire ne le gênait pas plus que cela. Il savait certes que la naïade hésiterait sûrement et que son choix serait difficile, mais savoir que son camarade était de retour avait en partie contribué à le rassurer. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu dans lequel il s'était jeté la tête la première. Tôt ou tard, il en paierait les pots cassés et il risquait d'y avoir beaucoup de grabuges.

Inspirant calmement, le magicien leva ses pupilles vers le ténébreux qui l'observait, les lèvres pincées.

\- Vu ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu l'as vu et qu'elle n'a pas très bien accepté ton retour...

\- Si tu m'as fait venir pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, vas-y fais toi plaisir mais je te préviens que je ne suis pas d'humeur clémente alors si je fourre mon poing dans ta gueule ne t'en étonne surtout pas !

\- Du calme l'ami, répéta l'autre en levant les mains en signe de paix et en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement savoir ?

\- Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? rétorqua le nudiste sur le qui-vive.

\- Et bien des tas de chose, sourit sardoniquement l'argenté.

Le taciturne sentit la colère s'accroître au plus profond de lui même. Cet idiot osait se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule ce qui commençait franchement à l'agacer. Il n'était pas de nature très patiente et ne supporterait pas qu'il le charrie pendant des lustres. Aussi, il déposa ses iris de tueur fou vers son coéquipier qui ravala son sourire prétentieux. Bien fait pour lui songea aussitôt le maître des glaces.

Le fils de Silver porta sa vue vers la fenêtre où la pluie se fracassait avec force, ruisselante sur les carreaux et réfléchit à quoi demander. Une seule question le hantait depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de l'océanide. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il penserait à une telle chose incongrue. Calmant sa hargne, il toisa de nouveau l'autre qui n'avait pas bronché et savourait son café, muet.

\- Qui est le père de ce môme ?

Voilà, ça y est c'était dit…

Lyon reposa sa tasse avec lenteur ce qui accentua le malaise du créateur qui sentit ses pommettes s'empourprer légèrement. Soudain, les traits de son rival se figèrent dans une expression d'autorité. Pourquoi semblait-il si contrarié ? C'était sans doute le sien après tout vu les sous-entendus depuis le départ. Malgré le fait que cela le faisait rager Gray accepterait que sa merveilleuse nymphe ait refait sa vie avec cet imbécile heureux.

\- Tu oses vraiment me le demander, Gray ?!

La voix du premier apprenti s'était rembrunie et son regard impassible. Ses pupilles dilatées comme ceux d'un animal sauvage se préparant à attaquer sa proie. L'exhibitionniste finit par hausser les épaules avec nonchalance pour indiquer qu'il se foutait de sa réponse bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de la connaître.

\- D'ailleurs, il a quel âge ? Juvia ne m'a pas laissé placer un mot.

\- Tu m'étonnes, s'emporta l'autre avec élan.

Constatant qu'il venait de commettre une bourde car le second le dévisageait avec véhémence, il se rassit prestement et déglutit péniblement.

\- Il va avoir trois ans dans quelques semaines...

\- Je vois.

Le naturiste se tut et porta sa tasse à sa bouche bien qu'une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il ne serait sans aucun doute capable d'en avaler une seule goutte mais il voulait garder contenance devant cet espiègle qui le reluquait sans cesse. Le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas lui montrer à quel point ses révélations étaient difficiles à encaisser. Il tenterait de taire ses sentiments au mieux et devait surtout rester lucide. Malheureusement, son muscle cardiaque le trahissait car il bourdonnait dans ses tempes et son sang se répandait trop vivement dans ses veines, lui donnant des vertiges.

\- Finalement, Lyon décida de combler le vide et enchaîna:

\- Et toi, où étais-tu lorsqu'elle avait le plus besoin de toi ? Sais-tu au moins ce qu'elle a dû endurer seule ?

\- Visiblement, elle s'en est très bien sortie, répliqua l'autre vexé. Elle a su me remplacer.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?

\- Tu vis avec non ? Donc j'en déduis que ce petit est le tient et que tu n'as pas perdu une seconde après mon départ.

Lyon soupira exagérément en repoussant sa choppe alors que son rival le dévisageait d'un regard aigu. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi criard et lunatique. Cela lui était impossible de faire semblant en sachant que ce prétentieux de Lamia Scale avait profité de la bleue.

\- Macarov et Obabassama acceptent que nous vivions ensembles, bien que nous soyons de guildes différentes. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, pas après ce que tu as fait.

\- Ce que j'ai fait était pour son bien ! s'écria le concerné.

\- En es-tu certain ? Elle a tant pleuré pour toi...

\- Elle s'en est remise non ? fit-il furieux en croisant de nouveau les bras. Elle a couché avec toi et vous avez eu ce gosse. Qui l'a touché sinon ! Juvia était mienne ! s'emporta le brun.

Cette fois, l'argenté frappa du point sur la table, furieux. Le ténébreux était vraiment infernal et borné quand il s'y mettait. L'ainé ferma un instant ses paupières pour chercher ses mots puis les rouvrit pour toiser son ancien camarade qui le scrutait intensément. Ses iris flamboyaient sous ses mèches sombres.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin Gray ! De un, je n'ai jamais touché à Juvia et de deux, le père de cet enfant n'est autre que celui qui a prit la vertu de sa mère.

Gray sursauta comme si on venait de lui piquer les fesses avec un hérisson, puis se renferma brusquement. Comment pouvait-il prendre autant de plaisir à le tourmenter alors que le maître de glace s'enlisait dans une vase sans fond. Il suffoquait même déjà alors que ses membres tremblaient.

\- C'est de mauvais goût ta plaisanterie.

\- Parce que tu ne me crois pas ?! se scandalisa l'autre ahuri. La crois-tu capable d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus fraiche ?! Elle n'a jamais aimé que toi !

Lyon sans s'en apercevoir s'était dressé d'un bond, de la sueur s'écoulant sur son front tiré alors que le temps était humide. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient injectés de défis et de mépris pour son compagnon d'arme qui était bien trop benêt pour accepter la réalité telle qu'elle était. Un idiot doublé d'un rustre voilà qui était son ami d'enfance. Il n'avait jamais saisi l'ampleur des sentiments que la sirène éprouvait à son égard et il le maudissait en cela. Il aurait tant aimé être à sa place ! Certes, après de départ du brun il avait consolé Juvia et l'avait réconforté mais malgré sa faiblesse jamais il n'aurait osé la séduire en de pareilles circonstances. Il voulait gagner à la loyale son cœur. Cependant, c'était une cause perdue d'avance car derrière ses façades, la bleue dissimulait son affection qui perdurait pour le brun. Le soir, il avait très souvent remarqué la tristesse à l'intérieur de ses prunelles alors qu'elle admirait les étoiles. Elle devait sans aucun doute se demander si son prince charmant ne les regardait pas au même moment.

L'argenté attrapa le col du tee-shirt de son comparse et le secoua alors qu'il lui hurlait dessus comme un dément. Les clients autour s'empressèrent de s'écarter de peur de recevoir un coup et le patron de la boutique, mécontent d'un tel raffut, s'empressa de sortir de derrière son comptoir.

Gray quant à lui était dans un état second. Son cœur avait cessé de battre et sa respiration était par intermittence. Ses pupilles s'étaient écartées sous le choc. L'émoi nouait ses entrailles lui créant une terrible douleur dans le ventre. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte accentuait sa surprise. Un fils...Il avait un fils...Comment était-ce possible ? Par quel miracle cela s'était-il produit ? Il n'avait partagé la couche de la néréide qu'une seule et unique fois et pouvait encore se rappeler de cet arôme enivrant qui l'avait fait frémir entre ses doigts fins. Cette saveur exquise de ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Ses soupirs d'extase alors qu'ils dérivaient dans un autre monde. Une nuit impossible à oublier. Il en serait à jamais marqué tel le fer rouge sur un animal prêt pour l'abattoir.

Le gérant se racla la gorge en arrivant à leur côté et l'ainé lui lança un coup d'œil réprimant.

\- Lyon, tu devrais te calmer où je devrais te mettre à la porte, chuchota-t-il dans sa moustache. Je t'aime bien, mais si tu fais fuir ma clientèle ça va chauffer mon garçon.

Le magicien observa la salle et croisa les visages stupéfiés des adultes pour un tel comportement excessif et ceux horrifiés des enfants. Inspirant profondément pour faire taire sa colère, il lâcha le fils de Silver qui restait inerte et se rassit en boudant. Le patron le remercia d'un petit hochement de tête puis s'en retourna à ses préoccupations en indiquant à ses hôtes que tout allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient continuer à savourer thés, gâteaux et autres mets délicieux.

Lyon croisa jambes et bras pour démontrer qu'il n'était pas très enclin à toute conversation inutile et ferma les yeux. Gray, quant-à lui était toujours dans un état second, ses paupières clignant par interruptions régulières. Sa tête vacillait sur ses épaules soudain devenues trop lourdes pour lui. La chaleur parcourait chaque centimètre de sa peau comme un volcan en fusion, le brûlant à plus de cent mille degrés. Ce petit être camouflé dans la jupe de sa mère alors qu'elle refermait la porte sur lui était son rejeton ! Incroyable ! Cela expliquait sans aucun doute le comportement de la fée dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir été absent pour lui. Mais pour elle alors ? Que ressentait-elle à présent ? Cette jeune femme-pluie était-elle toujours amoureuse de cet être égoïste qu'il était ?

\- Tu sais, repris l'argenté, Juvia n'a pas eu une grossesse facile. Lorsqu'elle l'a découvert, elle était anéantie et ne savait pas à qui se confier. Je l'ai croisé près de la rivière à pleurer de tout son soûl. Elle t'en voulait déjà terriblement pour ton départ précipité, mais je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer car moi-même je ne comprenais pas ton geste. Alors, je suis resté et elle a fini par se confier. Personne dans votre guilde n'était au courant. Elle a dû traverser cette épreuve seule. Alors, je me suis proposé de faire croire qu'il était le mien. Elle m'a regardé avec de ses yeux si horrifiés. Comment pourrai-je un jour les oublier...Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en ferait rien, que ce petit était le tien...Je n'en revenais pas. Toi et elle...Alors que tu as toujours été si distant avec elle...

Lyon se tut un instant à ses souvenirs douloureux partagés avec l'aquatique et le brun resta de marbre, écoutant attentivement chaque phrase pour en mesurer la portée. Cependant, ses poings tremblaient contre une rage incontrôlable envers lui-même. Quel idiot il avait fait ! Il n'avait pris aucune précaution et jamais n'aurait songé qu'un enfant verrait le jour pour un seul instant de faiblesse.

\- Bref, elle a longtemps hésité à le garder. Il était ton enfant et en cela, elle voulait le chérir. Elle disait que si un jour tu revenais et qu'elle n'était plus là, tu aurais eu toi aussi besoin de quelqu'un à aimer. Ce sont ses mots propres. Mais, être mère à tout juste vingt-ans lui semblait exubérant et aussi le fait que ce petit grandisse sans connaître son père. Une décision douloureuse. Bien entendu, comme tu as pu le voir, elle a opté pour le garder. Juvia l'a annoncé à la guilde sans mentionner qui en était le père. La plupart suppose que c'est moi pour avoir peu de temps après aménagé à Magnolia. Je lui rendais visite le plus souvent possible car sa maternité ne se passait pas très bien. Elle a été malade comme un chien pendant des semaines, à régurgiter tout ce qu'elle arrivait à ingérer. J'ai cru qu'on allait la perdre tant elle était devenue maigre. Mais, pour toi et pour l'amour qu'elle te portait, elle a tenu bon et son état a fini par s'améliorer. Huit mois se sont écoulés et elle a perdu les eaux avant le terme. Son accouchement a été la pire chose de ma vie. J'ai attendu des heures dans le couloir sombre alors que l'orage au dehors se déchaînait et qu'elle hurlait sa souffrance. Wendy qui assistait Polyussica est sortie à un moment, la robe couverte de sang et là j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Elle a failli y rester !

Le ténébreux fut soudain pris de malaise en songeant à la situation dans laquelle il avait précipité l'élémentaire. Il regrettait énormément son geste bien qu'il était nécessaire pour leur vie à tous les deux. Jamais il ne pourrait éradiquer ce malaise qu'il avait créé par son abandon. Savoir qu'il aurait pu ne jamais la revoir lui provoqua des frissons qui hérissèrent les poils de ses bras et de sa mage de glace culpabilisait à l'idée d'imaginer la naïade se tordre de douleur, son visage déformé et humide de larmes en pensant à lui qui était si loin. Le disciple d'Ul ferma les iris et grinça des dents, son ire atteignant son apogée.

L'ainé poursuivi son long monologue.

\- Elle est restée un moment alitée et tout ce qui la préoccupait c'était son bébé qui était né avant le terme car elle craignait pour sa petite vie alors que la sienne était dans un état critique. Par chance, les poumons de Yuki étaient suffisamment murs pour lui permettre de respirer. Finalement, elle a eu assez de forces pour refaire surface et six mois plus tard, d'un commun accord, nous aménagions ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule avec ce nourrisson alors que je percevais dans ses yeux cet infini chagrin à ton égard. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu te détester pour ton acte de lâcheté. Fairy Tail n'a jamais cherché à savoir si j'étais vraiment le géniteur de ce gosse. Et le temps a passé. Yuki a grandi avec l'amour de sa mère, a fait ses premiers pas, dit ses premiers mots, a usé de ses dons. Je me rappelle lorsque Juvia complètement paniquée m'a appelé alors que j'étais à Lamia Scale pour un compte rendu. Yuki s'était enfermé le bras dans un bloc de glace et elle ne savait pas quoi faire de crainte de lui faire du mal. J'ai du repartir en trombe par le premier train.

A ce souvenir, un sourire chaleureux s'était dessiné sur le visage de Lyon alors qu'il posait son menton dans ses mains, l'air rêveur. Gray sentait son mal-être progresser en lui comme une trainée de poudre. Tout ce temps perdu à ses côtés, toute cette peine non dissimulée. Comment pourrait-il racheter ses erreurs ? Visiblement aucun autre n'avait pris possession de son cœur et il la voulait pour lui tout seul. Ce long périple lui avait fait prendre conscience de bien de choses et notamment son amour sincère pour la belle sirène qu'il savait en sécurité à Fairy Tail. Néanmoins, celle-ci ne semblait pas d'accord pour qu'il ressurgisse comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Son regard se fissura alors que son rival le fixait avec insistance.

\- Tu t'en veux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Gray en détournant la tête pour observer la rue.

L'argenté soupira par l'attitude si désinvolte de son camarade. Il savait très bien que ce n'était une fois de plus qu'un masque. Pas besoin d'être un grand génie pour voir les mirettes troublées du nudiste. Une lueur étrange en avait pris possession, même un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux. Lyon dégustait sa tasse alors que Gray scrutait toujours le ciel par la fenêtre trempée.

\- Crois-tu qu'elle me pardonnera ? souffla, dans un murmure, le ténébreux.

L'ainé redressa la tête vivement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et constata que son compagnon d'arme tremblait d'effroi alors qu'il gardait la vue sur la rue. Finalement, celui-ci décidait enfin de se laisser aller. Juvia avait vraiment fait des merveilles avec cet être au cœur de glace. Jamais de toute son existence Lyon aurait cru capable cela un jour. Le cadet finit par reposer son attention sur son ami et celui-ci en mesura l'intensité. Il était vraiment attristé de ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, pas de doute là-dessus. Une nouvelle facette de lui, la plus belle qui soit.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota à son tour son rival.

\- A en mourir, répliqua le fils de Silver, malgré ses joues cramoisies.

\- Alors laisse-lui le temps, elle reviendra vers toi. Je vais essayer de lui parler pour la raisonner.

\- Merci, se contenta de dire l'autre abasourdi de la tournure de leur discussion.

Les magiciens continuèrent à savourer leur café et puis quand vint l'heure Lyon se retira alors que Gray resta là, pensif, à contempler la pluie.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? Il devrait y en aura deux autres et un épilogue.

A bientôt


	3. La chute

**Chapitre 2 :****La chute**

Gray inspira à fond pour assimiler autant d'air que possible dans ses poumons puis fit un pas en avant et attrapa la poignée de la porte avec détermination. Voilà près d'une semaine qu'il était de retour à Fairy Tail et Juvia n'avait toujours pas daigné refaire surface à la guilde. Elle semblait vouloir l'éviter le plus possible ce qui allait certainement ne pas être facile encore longtemps, dans la mesure où il faudrait qu'elle retourne travailler. Il ne pleuvait plus ce qui était déjà un bon signe et le brun n'avait pas revu son ami d'enfance alors il en déduisait que celui-ci avait sans doute dû repartir pour Lamia Scale ce qui le rassurait un peu de le savoir à l'écart. Bien que l'argenté lui ait clairement fait comprendre qu'il l'aiderait, le taciturne ne supportait pas de savoir l'océanide vivant dans le même appartement que cet exhibitionniste. La bleue était à lui et à lui seul et pour rien au monde, il ne la cèderait.

La porte grinça sur son passage alors que la chaleur et la lumière de Fairy Tail montaient en flèche dans son cœur tourmenté. La guilde était peu remplie, les membres profitant du beau temps pour aller bosser. Lui n'en avait que faire pour le moment, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était apercevoir l'aquatique et son rêve fut accorder lorsqu'une petite tête brune le bouscula dans son élan alors qu'il s'avançait vers les rangées de tables.

Yuki, tout joyeux, ne fit pas attention où il allait et percuta son père alors qu'il sautillait partout comme un fou et criant. Sous l'impact le gamin chancela et tomba à terre sur les fesses dans un bruit. Lorsque le solitaire remarqua de qui il s'agissait, un pincement au cœur lui arracha une plainte sourde et il se pencha en avant pour tendre sa main au garnement turbulent. Pas de doute possible quant à sa paternité. L'enfant était son portrait craché si ce n'est qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Ce voir en mini le déstabilisait prenant conscience que le temps avait continué de s'écouler en son absence et qu'il avait raté pas mal d'évènements importants comme la naissance de ce garçonnet. Avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, l'homme demanda:

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Pour toute réponse, le gamin se contenta de le défier en silence et se redressa sans son aide. Il lui tira la langue effrontément tout en tirant sur son œil et se retourna vers sa mère qui était restée en retrait en remarquant son amant. Peinée, elle demeurait à la même place à l'observer comme un animal craintif. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes traduisaient sa surprise. Dans sa main, une feuille de requête était partiellement froissée sous son émoi. La sirène ne réagissait pas vraiment, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire ou agir. Elle était partie tôt exprès ce matin pour éviter de tomber sur son amant, mais rien à faire. Le destin semblait vouloir que leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau.

\- Aller maman, on y va ! Tu as dit qu'on allait travailler !

L'amphitrite hocha la tête en refaisant surface et Yuki explosa en sortant en trombe de la grande salle tout en riant. La sirène soupira, lasse de sa vivacité puis s'engagea en direction du hall. Lorsqu'elle atteint la hauteur de son amoureux, elle bredouilla un vague bonjour en rosissant alors que celui-ci restait bêtement en plan à ne pas savoir quoi dire.

\- Euh, salut, fit-il gauchement. Tu vas bien ?

Pas plus idiot comme question c'était certain se calomnia le créateur. Après tous ces mois passés loin d'elle la première chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit était de lui demander comment elle allait ! Il était vraiment un grand maladroit quand il s'y mettait ! Bien sûr qu'elle était chamboulée, pas besoin de lui demander pour le constater par soi-même. La fée resta incertaine, le corps secoué de spasmes alors que son fils l'appelait au dehors impatient d'en découdre.

\- Désolé, Juvia doit aller en mission…

Elle se précipita alors sans un mot au dehors en laissant le sculpteur bouche bée. Par deux reprises, la voilà qu'elle le laissait sur le carreau à le fixer avec méfiance. Sa voix avait tressailli alors que ses iris traduisaient à la fois cette fascination et cette peur qui la caractérisaient tant. D'après Lyon, si Yuki n'avait pas vu le jour, il était clair que la bleue serait redevenue la femme-pluie, cette dryade qui ne faisait que pleurer. Le remord submergea à nouveau l'apprenti d'Ul qui se maudit intérieurement. Comment pourrait-il réparer ses erreurs un jour ? Etait-ce encore possible ? Pourrait-il revoir ce sourire divin qu'elle lui avait témoigné alors qu'il se laissait aller en elle. Le souvenir de cette nuit fatidique le renversa, lui donnant des étourdissements. Par réflexe, il porta une main à ses tempes et se retourna vers la porte à nouveau fermée, ce que nota Mirajane qui servait à boire non loin de là.

\- Ca va Gray ?

\- Euh, ouais, c'est rien.

Sans un mot ou un regard, le mage de glace décida de retourner dehors afin de pouvoir prendre l'air. Non décidément plus rien ne serait comme avant entre eux. Pourraient-ils un jour renouer avec ce qu'ils avaient perdu ?

* * *

\- Je te dis que c'est vrai ! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit !

\- Non c'est faux !

\- T'es idiot quand tu t'y mets ! De toute façon tu comprends rien, tu n'as pas de papa !

Yuki se décomposa sur place à l'entente des dernières paroles prononcées par le fils de Natsu. Tous deux dans la cour se chamaillaient à propos de l'existence des dragons. D'après Judo, fils de la constellationniste et du chasseur, les dragons auraient dormi pendant sept longues années dans le corps des dragons slayers pour ensuite disparaitre dans le néant. Or, le petit brun soutenait que les dragons étaient un mythe, chose qu'il avait un jour entendu par des passants alors qu'il rentrait main dans la main, avec sa maman. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question à la princesse des mers, celle-ci avait détourné le sujet ne préférant pas ressasser le passé. Le petit n'avait alors pas insisté en découvrant des larmes perlées au coin des cils de sa génitrice. Que pouvait-il lui passé par la tête à ce moment là pour la mettre dans un tel état de détresse ? Bien qu'il fût jeune, Yuki ne restait pas insensible au chagrin de sa mère. Un trait de caractère qu'il avait hérité d'elle et qui semblait un peu perturber la fille de Neptune.

Judo en apparence avait hérité de la chevelure dorée de sa mère, mais avait le tempérament de feu de son paternel. De plus ses yeux perspicaces étaient d'un vert émeraude brillant. Inutile de dire que ce petit adorait faire les quatre cents coups dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ce qui désespérait sa jeune maman. En revanche, contraire au dragon slayer, en principe le fils de Gray et lui s'entendaient à merveille ce qui avait intrigué tout le monde. Il était même très rare qu'ils se disputent mais aujourd'hui était un jour à part. Le sujet était épineux et depuis son arrivée, Yuki n'était pas en forme car il avait surprit Juvia à pleurer dans son lit alors qu'il faisait mine de dormir. A la suite d'un cauchemar, la nymphe l'avait pris avec elle, mais au levée du jour, la tristesse l'avait gagné et ses larmes coulées. Sa maman semblait porter un masque qu'elle n'ôtait que lorsqu'elle était certaine que personne ne la verrait. Or, le petit bout avait remarqué son jeu alors qu'elle le croyait assoupit.

Vexé et retenant au mieux un hoquet, le fils de Juvia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et s'en retourna vivement pour rentrer. Il ne voulait plus voir les prunelles sévères de son camarade. Il lui avait fait mal en disant qu'il n'avait pas de père. Etait-ce de sa faute, si sa mère restait muette quant à son identité ? Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de percer le mystère mais à chaque fois cela se soldait par la colère de la naïade alors le petit n'insistait pas plus que cela. Rendre furieuse sa mère ne lui faisait pas très plaisir, aussi évitait-il de trop la questionner. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus l'envie de connaître son créateur se faisait ressentir.

Gray attablé discutait tranquillement avec Loki alors qu'il sirotait une bière bien méritée. Il avait fait sa première mission depuis son retour deux semaines auparavant, ne supportant plus de rester sur place à attendre que la néréide se décide à lui parler. Il avait fait plusieurs tentatives mais sans grand succès. Le petit Yuki ne semblait pas non plus très bavard et restait dans les jupes de sa mère à l'observer avec un regard froid. Ce comportement enfantin avait donné un petit rictus au taciturne. Il était vrai que le gamin lui ressemblait beaucoup autant physiquement que mentalement. A présent, le maître glaçon désirait le connaître d'avantage. Savoir ce qu'il aimait faire, manger, jouer. Toutes ces petites choses qu'un père et son fils devaient faire ensemble. Prendre un bain et discuter de maman alors qu'elle préparerait le diner dans la cuisine. Lui raconter des histoires de magiciens exemplaires avant de s'endormir. Se lever alors que le petit appellerait à la suite d'un cauchemar. Le fils de Silver voulait à présent vivre tous ces moments mais comment un jour y parvenir si la naïade restait si lointaine. Inaccessible. Pendant longtemps c'était lui qui avait joué les êtres froids et autoritaires et maintenant les rôles s'inversaient.

La porte claqua dans son dos ce qui le fit sursauter, agacé de ce vacarme, il se retourna pour voir le petit Yuki, tête baissée qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était impossible de voir son visage de chérubin tant sa frange lui tombait sur les cils. Mirajane au comptoir, intriguée, par son éclat, contourna le bar et demanda d'une voix bienveillante :

\- Et bien mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne joues plus dehors ?

Malheureux, le garçonnet sans crier gare se rua vers ses genoux et s'y agrippa fortement en braillant ce qui désarçonna la blanche qui vacilla. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et tenta de le consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le fils de Silver juste à côté sentit son cœur rater un battement et eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Voir le gamin en proie à une telle détresse le touchait plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il semblait si fragile en cet instant, si démuni. Ses pleurs lui transperçaient le corps comme des aiguilles. Après tout, il était son enfant. Celui qu'il avait conçu avec la belle nymphe des eaux. L'union de la glace à l'eau l'espace d'un instant dans ces contrées glaciales.

\- Maman…Je veux ma maman ! brailla le poupon.

\- Allons, tu sais que maman est partie tout à l'heure avec Gajeel et ne sera de retour que dans trois dodos.

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux ma maman ! Les autres sont méchants avec moi car je n'ai pas de papa !

Ces dernières syllabes achevèrent complètement le nudiste qui s'était relevé silencieusement et contemplait la scène avec réserve. Devait-il ou non s'approcher ? Son âme lui dictait de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler. Voir ses pleurs si stridents et ce visage ravagé de larmes donnèrent un peu plus d'ardeur au sculpteur qui se maudit de son absence. Fou de rage contre lui-même, il s'avança d'un air déterminé alors que la démone ne savait plus quoi faire, de même que Lucy qui s'était agenouillée près du gamin pour venir en aide à la barmaid. Yuki demeurait implacable et pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes inspirant bruyamment dans les jupes de l'ainée des Strauss.

Gray s'immobilisa devant les deux femmes qui levèrent un œil ver lui, un brin surprise de le voir si près. Son air impassible dissuada les deux amies de le questionner. Mira s'écarta même brièvement alors que le poupon quémandait ses bras en agitant les siens et le brun attrapa le garnement instinctivement, comme si cela lui était le plus naturel possible. L'enfant en se sentant soulever du sol, hoqueta de surprise puis entoura ses bras frêles autour du coup du magicien et renifla dans son cou. L'homme le pressa contre sa cage thoracique et décida de se reclure à l'arrière dans la cour.

Tous les membres présents le scrutèrent avec attention sur son passage mais il fit abstraction d'eux. Il ne supporterait sans doute pas leur raillerie et ne souhaitait pas s'emporter devant son fiston. Poussant la porte du coude, il émergea dans la chaleur des rayons du soleil et plissa des yeux, éblouit. Le temps était radieux. Juvia était-elle heureuse ? Que dirait-elle lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il s'était occupé de leur bébé ?

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme cela ?! Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui ! Comme si tout au fond, c'était sa place !

Le ténébreux posa son postérieur sur une caisse en bois et attendit patiemment que Yuki se calme. Il lui frottait affectueusement le dos, ce qui semblait quelque peu rassurer le bambin. Au fil des minutes, ses larmes se tarirent.

\- Ca va mieux ? demanda l'aîné.

Le petit releva ses grands iris océan, ce qui fit frémir l'autre. Il avait exactement le même bleu envoûtant que celui de sa mère. Rien à redire quant au fait que c'était elle sa génitrice. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il était vrai que physiquement l'enfant était son portrait craché. Il était fier du résultat de la glace à l'eau. La parfaite association.

\- Je me souviens de toi...Tu as fait pleurer ma maman, lâche-moi, je ne veux pas de ton aide...

Gray ferma les paupières et accepta les remontrances, bien conscient que ce petit bout de choux avait clairement raison. Par sa faute, la fée avait de nouveau pleuré alors qu'elle semblait heureuse pendant son absence. Yuki se débattit comme un lion en cage, mais la force du taciturne était bien supérieure et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était gesticuler et le frapper sur la poitrine avec des petits poings.

\- Lâches-moi !

\- Non ! réplica le nudiste en resserrant son emprise.

Le magicien sursauta à l'entente de sa propre voix. Celle-ci était enrouée et troublée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il aimait déjà par dessus tout ce petit être dans ses bras et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu en être séparé. Etait-ce là, la révélation qu'il attendait depuis tant d'année ? Obtiendrait-il l'absolution ? Les esprits lui avaient fait pourtant voir un futur plein de malheurs s'il s'approchait à nouveau de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Or, il avait finit par terrasser ses démons intérieur et s'était empressé de la rejoindre. Elle n'était pas passée à autre chose, c'était clairement évident. Cependant, il lui faudrait du temps pour lui pardonner son geste et il était prêt à accepter.

Yuki vaincu par ses bras protecteurs finit par arrêter de frapper lorsqu'il constata que son père avait resserré son emprise et grelottait. Il pouvait percevoir son corps glacé ainsi que son souffle dans son dos. Le petit gémit de douleur lorsque la croix en argent du solitaire s'enfonça dans sa peau et Gray s'écarta pour lui faire face.

\- Tu es un mage de glace n'est-ce pas ? demanda le gamin d'une petite voix timide.

Le disciple d'Ul remarqua que son air froid avait été remplacé par quelque chose d'innocent et sage. Les traits de ses sourcils n'étaient plus autant tirés que lorsqu'il le dévisageait un peu plus tôt. Même son timbre avait quelque chose de particulier, plus enfantin et fragile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ton corps est comme celui de Lyon…

\- Tu connais donc Lyon ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il vit avec maman et moi lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission et m'apprend pleins de choses ! Je l'aime beaucoup car il est toujours là quand maman est triste. D'ailleurs, à cause de toi, elle a refait tomber la pluie !

Nouveau coup dur pour le nudiste quand le garçonnet le toisa avec rancœur. Soudain, le visage du chérubin se pencha sur le côté en notant que l'autre se rembrunissait.

\- Et toi, tu connais Lyon ?

\- Nous avons été amis d'enfance il y a bien longtemps...se contenta d'ajouter le maître glaçon en guise de réponse.

\- Alors, tu dois être Gray ?

Ledit magicien porta sa vue sur le petiot qui le fixait avec insistance, ses cils battants à une allure régulière. Il n'y avait pas à dire cet air à la fois arrogant et calme était le même que lui à son jeune âge.

\- Oui, c'est moi, dit l'exhibitionniste sur la défensive.

\- J'ai entendu Lyon parler de toi à maman, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il lui disait qu'elle devait te pardonner...Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je t'avertis que si tu la refais pleurer tu auras affaire à moi !

Le taciturne pouffa devant l'air sévère du garnement qui lui avait présenté un poing serré en menace. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en songeant à quel merveilleux fils Juvia avait élevé seule pendant son absence. Il regrettait vraiment de plus en plus son geste. Ses trouilles lui avaient causé tant de chagrin et tant d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Il n'avait pas été là à l'annonce de la grossesse de l'aquatique, ni lors de son accouchement et encore moins lorsque leur enfant avait fait son premier sourire ou dit son premier mot. D'ailleurs, quel était-il ?

Affectueusement, le fils de Silver ébouriffa la chevelure rebelle de jais du garçon qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le naturiste le lui rendit chaleureusement, ravi de voir que son interlocuteur était plutôt réceptif et n'avait pas hérité de son tempérament silencieux. Il était même plutôt jovial vu son jeune âge. Peut-être était-ce là un trait de sa mère ? Mais quelle certitude pouvait-il avoir quand il se rendait compte que même après toutes ces années, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle aimait.

\- Ta maman et moi avons des choses à régler qui concerne notre passé...

\- T'es amoureux d'elle ? demanda vivement le gamin.

Le créateur manqua de s'étrangler tant la question le désarçonna et il toussota pour essayer de ne pas s'étouffer sous l'émotion. Des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues et il fut soudain pris de bouffées de chaleur. Chose plutôt incroyable étant donné qu'il maîtrisait le froid à la perfection. Le bambin clignait des yeux d'un air innocent tout en le contemplant, sa bouche formant un léger o. Quelle perspicacité pour un gosse de même pas trois ans que ca en devenait irréel et farfelue ! Yuki se mit alors à rire bruyamment en voyant l'attitude du mage et sauta de sa place pour se retourner vers l'homme toujours rouge de honte.

\- Puisque tu es un ami de Lyon, est-ce que tu accepterais de me montrer tes talents. Maman ne veut pas que j'use de ma magie devant les autres.

\- Pourquoi ça ? fit l'autre qui avait complètement oublié son malaise.

\- Elle dit que c'est encore trop tôt et surtout que c'est dangereux car elle est instable. Alors Lyon me l'enseigne à la maison. Je sais maintenant créer des petits objets. Regarde !

Yuki positionna son poing contre la paume de sa main gauche et de la glace émergea par enchantement pour représenter un petit cheval en givre. Gray fasciné par le spectacle en resta sidéré avec de grands yeux ressemblants à des soucoupes. Comment un enfant de cet âge là parvenait-il déjà à produire de tels miracles. Certes, il avait des parents d'exceptions pour faire parti de la plus puissante des guildes de tout le royaume de Fiore, mais là c'était complètement hallucinant. Lyon ne lui avait pas indiqué à quel point Yuki était doué dans la magie de création. Encore une fois, il se reprocha son absence et le fait que ce ne soit pas lui qui lui ait appris les rudiments de cet art. Il se devait de rattraper le temps perdu. Sautant sur ses jambes, le taciturne sourit volontiers au poupon qui rougit tout en riant nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- C'est un secret entre nous, sinon, maman va me gronder.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne lui dirai rien. En tout cas c'est très réussi. A présent regarde à ton tour.

Gray fronça les sourcils, sa concentration atteignant son paroxysme et plaqua ses mains comme l'avait fait le môme. Un tatouage apparut sur son avant-bras gauche et l'air devint glacial tout autour de lui. Le petit recula quelque peu en grelottant tout en se massant les bras, de la fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le brun relâcha la pression et de la glace jaillit tout autour d'eux pour créer de magnifiques sculptures. Des animaux géants que le petit n'avait encore jamais vu si ce n'est dans les livres de Lévy. Il s'émerveilla en poussant un "woah" et pivota tout autour de lui pour admirer la beauté de cette étendue de glace. Satisfait, le solitaire posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit à son enfant. Il n'y avait rien à dire quant au fait qu'il voulait définitivement apprendre à connaître cet ange que Juvia lui avait offert.

* * *

\- Aller, zou, au lit !

\- T'as promis de me raconter une histoire !

\- Oui, Juvia va le faire, mais d'abord tu files dans ton lit pendant que maman finit de ranger.

\- D'accord !

Yuki tout en riant aux éclats se précipita dans sa chambre, les bras en l'air en imitant un oiseau en plein vol et poussa des petits cris digne d'un poussin, ce qui fit sourire la bleue qui le regardait par dessus son épaule tout en finissant sa vaisselle. La néréide venait enfin de rentrer après trois jours d'absences. Une éternité pour elle. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se séparer de son cher trésor qu'elle couvait telle une maman poule. Le garçonnet était vraiment rayonnant ce qui avait fait chaud au cœur de la femme-pluie. Il lui avait raconté brièvement ses jours sans elle, et celle-ci avait été surprise de constater que c'était Gray qui s'était occupée de lui. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Il faudrait qu'elle aille le remercier, même si cela risquait de lui coûter un face à face pénible. Il l'avait pris chez lui, l'avait nourri, laver et border comme tout bon père digne. La bleue en était restée choquée lorsque Mirajane lui avait relaté les faits quelques heures plus tôt alors que le taciturne venait de s'absenter pour venir en aide à Erza sur un boulot dans Magnolia.

En tout cas, chose était de constater que les deux messieurs s'entendaient à merveille et avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Son bébé semblait si épanouit que Juvia envisageait peut-être de pardonner son amant. Finissant sa tâche avec grand sérieux, la fée s'activa pour ensuite rejoindre son fils tout en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

Dans la chambre, l'aquatique découvrit le chérubin en train de chahuter tout seul, en sauta sur son lit dans son pyjama vert, impatient d'entendre un nouveau récit fantastique. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère il s'immobilisa alors qu'elle croisait les bras et se faufila sous les draps ce qui amusa la sirène de le voir si obéissant.

\- Tu sais maman, Gray n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, il m'a apprit pleins de chose. C'est un grand magicien ! Si tu avais vu ses sculptures c'était trop beau !

\- Ca Juvia le sait, fit-elle avec un pincement au cœur alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour fermer le rideau. Gray-sama est un être exceptionnel, comme on en rencontre rarement...

\- Gray-sama ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Pour rien mon chéri, se défendit l'élémentaire en rosissant. A présent, quelle histoire veux-tu que maman te raconte, dit-elle pour détourner son attention.

Sur ces mots, la nymphe referma avec douceur les rideaux et ne s'aperçut pas qu'en contrebas, au pied de son immeuble, une silhouette avec des cheveux ébène l'admirait depuis la ruelle. La lumière de la pièce faisait scintiller sa chevelure céruléenne, ce qui raviva la flamme ardente du maître de glace. Mains dans les poches, il avait eu le besoin ardent de revenir ici. Par chance, il avait repéré la chambre éclairée et avait vu le garnement sautiller partout ce qui lui avait arraché un sourire. Il aurait tant aimé être à leur côté, prendre sa femme dans ses bras alors qu'elle conterait monts et merveilles à leur petit ange, chaudement emmitouflé sous la couette. Poussant un soupir et levant ses iris aux cieux, le taciturne regagna la guilde l'âme en peine en remontant le col de sa veste.

Yuki, l'édredon jusqu'au cou fixait sa mère qui se tenait devant l'étagère à la recherche de l'histoire qu'elle allait lui raconter. Sa maman était vraiment la plus belle du monde songea le petiot avec un sourire. Il adorait sa longue crinière bouclée qui sentait bizarrement l'eau salée et ses prunelles des bas-fonds étaient un joyau qui scintillait même lorsque le temps était maussade. Sa peau laiteuse faisait songer à la neige qui tombait rarement par ici et ses courbes si bien dessinées qui traduisaient ses efforts intenses pour garder la forme.

\- Maman ? appela Yuki.

\- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas parler à Gray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il n'a pas voulu me le dire quand je lui ai demandé !

\- C'est compliqué mon ange, ne te préoccupes pas de cela.

\- Mais, il est si gentil avec moi ! Il m'a montré sa magie et m'a même apprit des trucs ! Il est comme Lyon ! J'aimerai tant avoir un papa comme eux...

Cette dernière révélation donna une grimace à l'océanide alors que le brun reposait sa tête dans les coussins moelleux tout en soupirant et en fermant ses paupières, les mains dépassant du drap. Le muscle cardiaque de Juvia se mit à danser la samba alors que la tristesse ravageait ses iris. Bien sûr qu'il désirait un père comme Gray ! C'était normal après tout puisque c'était lui ! Comment pourrait-elle encore le cacher longtemps alors que plus il grandissait et plus il lui ressemblait. Personne à la guilde ne la questionnait trop sur l'identité mystérieuse de ce père absent mais nul doute que bientôt la supercherie n'aurait plus lieu. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, il était normal que le petiot veuille grandir avec ses deux parents. Or, son géniteur avait toujours été absent de sa vie depuis le commencement alors comment s'y prendre. Si demain, elle décidait de lui dire la vérité ne risquait-il pas de se braquer lui qui avait tant d'estime pour l'argenté. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas papa qu'il l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises par inadvertance. Lyon bien qu'embarrassé n'avait pas relevé alors que la fée ne cessait de se confondre en excuses. Elle savait que cela déchirait les entrailles de l'aîné car il avait clairement compris qu'entre elle et lui, il ne se passerait jamais rien. Juvia appartenait au taciturne depuis le début et cela ne changerait jamais quoi qu'il advienne. Le créateur avait beau faire des erreurs et l'envoyer sur les roses, les sentiments de l'amphitrite pour le maître de glace resteraient indemnes.

La fille des mers inspira longuement pour se ressaisir puis, prenant le livre sur l'étagère, elle se rendit au chevet de son bébé et commença à lui raconter l'histoire d'une princesse retenue en haut d'une tour qui avait une particularité, celle l'avoir une chevelure dorée à perte de vue.

* * *

Un vacarme épouvantable régnait comme il était à l'accoutumé dans cette guilde de dégénérés. Si Fairy Tail ne faisait pas de fanfare alors c'était que l'heure était grave. Mais, aujourd'hui, la bonne humeur était au beau fixe et certains membres dont Natsu faisaient les fanfarons sur les tables. Les enfants jouaient dans la cour avant, alors que Max vendait ses souvenirs tout en leur jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre. Lucy se désespérait de l'attitude grotesque de son époux et se cachait derrière sa main pour dissimuler son embarra alors que Gajeel tentait de capter l'attention du public avec sa guitare électrique et son costume blanc impeccable. Mirajane et sa cadette discutaient vivement à propos du fait que Lisanna avait un rencard le soir même avec un mystérieux mage rencontré sur la route quelques semaines plus tôt. Gray, le regard morne, balayait le tableau des requêtes en soupirant. Pas une seule de ses affiches ne semblaient très intéressantes et les récompenses encore moins. Le brouhaha derrière lui commençait vraiment à l'agacer et il se serait bien retourné pour en filer une au dragon de feu. Malheureusement, Titania était dans les parages et en plus, discutait avec la femme-pluie à voix basse. La bleue, tête baissée, fixait ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre sur ses genoux tout en tremblotant légèrement. La nymphe semblait visiblement mal à l'aise et le brun avait tendu l'oreille pour tenter de décrocher certaines bribes, en vain. Les magiciennes chuchotaient trop faiblement pour être entendu. La rouquine avait des yeux impassibles et ses sourcils froncés. Parfois, elle faisait des gestes assez brusques ce qui faisait tressaillir l'autre qui se ratatinait sur sa chaise. Le taciturne s'était bien entendu retenu de venir en aide à sa sirène adorée de peur d'en subir des représailles de sa part et de celle de leur amie pour s'être mêler de chose qui ne le concernait pas.

Finalement, le fils de Silver décida qu'il n'y avait rien pour lui aujourd'hui et d'un pas lent descendit les marches pour retourner à une table au fond. Il se vautra sur une chaise avec indifférence et scruta la pièce animée. Un faible sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres au souvenir que malgré les années et des douleurs rien n'avaient entaché la bonne humeur de cette petite troupe qui était devenue sa seconde famille au fil du temps.

Soudain, alors que sa vue se posait sur la néréide, il constata que celle-ci n'était plus à sa place, vers le comptoir mais à côté de lui. En découvrant ses prunelles d'un magnifique bleu océan, il déglutit péniblement. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement colorées ce qui la rendaient vraiment très craquante. Il mourrait d'envie de la saisir dans ses bras et d'y déposer de tendres baisers sur ses joues en feu pour l'apaiser. Le froid de ses lèvres avaient parfois un sacré avantage. La naïade resplendissait dans sa robe bleue ciel, sa chevelure cascadant remarquablement dans son dos et son teint opalin. Comme toujours, le tissu épousait à merveille ses courbes aguicheuses, ce qui la rendait d'avantage sexy aux yeux du ténébreux. Inspirant profondément comme pour dissimuler sa gêne, la fée balbutia maladroitement:

\- Ju...Juvia voudr...voudrait parler à Gray-sama...Est-ce qu'elle...Elle peut s'asseoir ?

Trop médusé pour le croire, le démon slayer se contenta d'acquiescer en silence et la regarda poser ses fesses rapidement sur le banc face à lui. Elle avait toujours sa vision rivée vers le bas et réajustait une mèche derrière son oreille. Le ventre de Gray se tordit brusquement et son muscle cardiaque partit dans une danse enflammée.

Les anciens amants restèrent un long moment ainsi, lui à l'observer avec une lueur vive et elle à ses triturer les mains, cherchant sans doute ses mots. Brusquement, l'aquatique redressa la tête pour affronter les iris sombres de l'homme de ses rêves.

\- Gray-sama ! Juvia doit...

\- A l'aide ! s'époumona le bambin du rose et de la constellationniste.

Vivement, les deux comparses convergèrent leur regard vers le petit qui venait de débouler comme un dément dans la pièce et faisait claquer la porte contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient exorbités de leurs orbites et de la sueur s'échappait de son front. La peur se lisait clairement dans tout son corps. Il semblait frigorifié alors qu'il faisait bon en cet après-midi de Mai. Lucy en le voyant si mal en point, bondit de son banc et Natsu cessa de faire le pitre sur scène.

\- Yuki ! s'écria le gamin d'une voix stridente.

Le cœur de Juvia se figea instantanément à l'appel désespéré du gosse. Un pressentiment lui indiqua que quelque chose d'horrible venait de se produire et que son fils en était la victime. Le solitaire s'était déjà à moitié relevé alors que la mage aux esprits s'agenouillait près de son enfant qui venait de poser un genou au sol épuisé. Elle lui releva le menton avec un doigt et le somma de parler rapidement. En pleurs, le gamin brailla quelque chose d'incompréhensible en s'étouffant dans un sanglot.

\- Allons, calme-toi et dis-nous ce qui se passe.

\- C'est Yuki, parvint à hacher difficilement le garçonnet. Il vient de tomber...

\- Tombé ? Mais d'où ? s'exclama la mage aux esprits

\- On jouait et on lui a dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire une sculpture de glace suffisamment haute pour apercevoir le bout de la route de son perchoir. Mais, la glace s'est brisée, il est tombé et ne bouge plus ! pleura le bambin.

La nausée monta dans la gorge de l'élémentaire qui retint un cri de désespoir. Tremblante, elle sauta par dessus la table et se rua vers la cour comme si les démons de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses sans attendre que le reste du monde ne bouge. Jamais l'adrénaline ne l'avait fait courir si vite. Gray l'avait suivi comme son ombre sans hésitation. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de prendre en considération le fait qu'il n'était pas censé savoir pour son fils. Peu lui importait, le fruit de son union avec la belle amphitrite était en danger et jamais, il n'aurait cru que cela le bouleverserait à ce point.

Le soleil aveugla le maître de glace qui grimaça en mettant sa main en visière et il s'immobilisa quand la voix stridente de sa compagne retentit et lui glaça le sang. Lorsque sa vue se réhabitua progressivement à la lueur du jour, il nota que les petits étaient attroupés en cercle autour de Juvia qui était à genoux et sanglotait de tout son soûl en tenant un corps. Il s'approcha prudemment et ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'effarement. L'océanide tenait entre ses bras tremblant le corps inanimé de leur enfant, sa joue blafarde pressée contre celle de sa mère qui ruisselait de larmes. De l'hémoglobine était répandue sur le sol en une tâche bordeaux. Pivotant sur lui-même, le nudiste hurla à s'en égosillé les cordes vocales.

\- Wendy !

La jeune fille arriva très vite, suivi de nombreux compagnons. Beaucoup d'entre eux stoppèrent leur course en apercevant Juvia dans une nuée sombre avec une dépouille contre sa poitrine. La fille des cieux porta une main à sa bouche qui traduisait l'horreur qu'elle percevait du moment. Le brun tomba à genoux près d'elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Je suis là, et je jure de tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, la dragonne se rua vers le couple alors que le temps changeait pour devenir plus sombre. L'ondine releva ses cils embués vers son amoureux et fou de chagrin celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules et la pressa contre lui alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou et gémissait sa souffrance.

Les doigts de Wendy s'illuminèrent d'une belle lumière verte et elle commença ses soins avec grand sérieux alors que Titania donnait des ordres calmement pour évacuer les enfants et faire venir les secours.

* * *

Pensez-vous que Yuki va s'en sortir ? Est-ce que Juvia va pardonner Gray.  
Promis vous aurez les réponses dans le prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier juste avant l'épilogue.


	4. La vérité est celle du coeur

Salut à tous !

Merci pour vos commentaires et désolé de l'attente. Voici donc le dernier chapitre qui clos cette histoire avant l'épilogue avec Gray.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**Chapitre 3:****La vérité est celle du cœur**

L'hôpital de Crocus était réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs du monde et Yuki y avait été accueilli en urgence à la suite de sa terrible chute où depuis, il n'avait jamais repris connaissance. Sa mère le veillait jour et nuit et refusait même de s'alimenter afin de pouvoir rester auprès de lui. La jeune femme ne cessait de répéter que c'était de sa faute ce qui était arrivée et qu'elle aurait dû un peu mieux le surveiller. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi autoritaire et sévère à propos de ses dons peut-être sur son garnement n'aurait pas voulu épater la galerie et qu'il serait toujours conscient à l'heure qu'il est. Plusieurs mages de la guilde avaient fait le déplacement avec elle dont Gray. Il restait très souvent au chevet du poupon, une main agrippée à l'épaule de la femme-pluie alors que celle-ci priait les dieux de leur venir en aide. La fée ne s'était plus montrée hostile envers son compagnon et acceptait même faiblement son aide. Son soutien bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître l'aidait grandement à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et le désespoir qui s'accompagnait. Les amants maudits restaient là des heures dans cette chambre d'hôpital aux murs blanc et aux meubles glacials à attendre que leur enfant daigne ouvrir une paupière. Un bandage entourait son petit crâne et sur son bras une perfusion pour l'alimenter et enrayer sa douleur. Wendy avait réussi à résorber l'hématome dans son cerveau mais ses jours étaient encore comptés car des séquelles risquaient d'apparaître s'il ne se réveillait pas rapidement. Un moniteur bipait par intermittence retraçant les battements du cœur du garçon. Ce sifflement régulier rassurait le brun tout en l'agaçant. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit et encore plus de voir son fils pâle assoupit dans l'un de ses lits médicalisés.

Un bouquet de jonquilles était posé dans un vase près du lit ce qui embaumait un peu l'air aseptisé de la pièce. Les rideaux avaient tiré en grand afin de faire entrer un maximum de clarté.

Une semaine que le fils Fullbuster était étendu sur ce matelas bien trop grand pour son petit corps. Une éternité pour le père. De plus, il voyait bien que la néréide s'affaiblissait à vouloir sans cesse le couver, elle avait maigri et d'énormes poches se dessinaient sous ses yeux mornes. Elle lui avait même fait une véritable crise lorsqu'au bout de cinq jours il lui avait demandé de rentrer à l'hôtel pour aller se reposer un peu. De l'eau avait surgit de nul part alors qu'elle hurlait comme une hystérique, le regard fou. L'une des infirmières était alors arrivée en courant et lui avait administré une bonne dose de valium pour l'ensuquer. La jeune maman était inconsolable, elle restait assise, inerte, ses prunelles vides à fixer sans le voir le teint cireux de sa progéniture. Le balancier de l'horloge s'accordait à la mélodie de l'électrocardiogramme ce qui foutait les jetons au ténébreux. Il avait contacté son rival Lyon par lacryma il y a de cela trois jours et celui-ci était furieux car Lamia Scale était sur une affaire délicate et il ne pouvait s'en absenter. D'un côté, le fait que son ami d'enfance ne soit pas là pour le soutenir faisait de la peine au mage de glace mais avec un pincement, il trouvait que comme ça, son camarade ne tenterait rien pour séduire la belle et la mettre dans son lit. L'argenté n'avait pas caché le fait que l'amphitrite lui plaisait toujours et que s'il lui faisait à nouveau du mal, Lyon se lancerait dans une guerre sans merci pour voler le cœur de la dryade.

La malheureuse piquait du nez alors qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses doigts la petite main gauche de son bébé. Ses larmes avaient une nouvelle fois coulée et Gray était resté dans la pièce, les bras croisés, adossé au mur à la contempler avec tristesse. Depuis cet élan qu'il avait eu dans la cour où il l'avait serré et où à son grand soulagement elle avait répondu à son étreinte, il n'y avait plus eu aucun signe de tendresse entre eux. Pendant un tantinet laps de temps, l'homme s'était cru seul en cette basse terre à s'enivrer de ce parfum salé. Les flots déversés dans sa nuque étaient si chauds et si réconfortants. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé pour son audace et cette simple pensée lui avait retourné les entrailles. Le taciturne réalisait vraiment à quel point l'océanide lui avait manqué et que la quitter avait été la pire des erreurs mais surtout à quel point il la chérissait. Elle était devenue le centre de son univers, celle à qui il était prêt à tout. Il l'aimait tant que cela lui faisait mal. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment pour personne. Le créateur avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir être un jour rassasié par ce manque qu'elle lui causait. Son souffle, sa vie, il lui dédiait comme une rapsodie.

Le démon slayer décroisa ses membres engourdis de fatigue après être resté dans la même position depuis des heures et se posta près de l'élémentaire.

\- Tu es épuisée, laisse-moi le veiller et va te reposer...

\- Non, Juvia refuse ! Elle ne veut pas le laisser seul, il a besoin de sa maman.

\- Je sais, mais que fera sa mère à son réveil si elle ne peut pas tenir debout ? lui sourit faiblement l'autre.

La nymphe le considéra avec attention ce qui surpris son compagnon qui se sentit légèrement rosir sous son regard perçant. Néanmoins, il affronta bravement ses iris prêt à un combat de titans mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien et se contenta de soupirer, lasse. Elle se leva, reposant la main de son bambin et caressa son bras tout en l'admirant avec un faible sourire.

\- Mon amour, tu dois vite trouver la force de te réveiller.

Gray sursauta en entendant la phrase de sa coéquipière. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler normalement à quelqu'un. Pas de « sama » ni de « san ». Il n'y avait plus ce toc de langage. Par quel prodige était-ce possible ? Est-ce que parce qu'il était unique en son âme qu'elle faisait toute la différence ? Le fruit de leur aventure d'une nuit avait-il pu avoir autant d'importance pour elle que pour lui ?

Le revers de la main de la bleue se porta à la joue de son fiston et elle hoqueta alors que des larmes perlaient à nouveau. Son maquillage coulerait encore mais tant pis.

\- Tu dois te réveiller Yuki ! Juvia t'en supplie ! Vis ! Maman donnerait tout pour toi et ton sourire ! S'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas seule ! Pas encore une fois !

Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur déjà en miette de l'exhibitionniste alors que l'aquatique s'effondrait à genoux sur le sol et recommençait à se larmoyer en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle semblait si démunie face à cette catastrophe. Jamais elle n'avait affiché autant de désespoir. Gray mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que le désarroi le guettait et que lui aussi sentait le chagrin submerger le coin de ses yeux. La sirène n'avait pas tort. Toute sa vie, elle avait été seule et lui en parfait enfoiré l'avait abandonné dans les contrées glacées alors qu'elle aurait pu être blessée ou pire ! Ce geste serait-il un jour pardonnable ? Pourrait-il la regarder sans souffrir ?

Il s'avança prudemment en ne faisant aucun bruit puis s'affaissa pour être à la hauteur de la fille de Neptune. Il approcha une main réconfortante et la laissa en suspend lorsque la néréide reprit, bien trop confuse pour faire attention à son amant:

\- Yuki, réveille-toi, fit-elle en se balançant comme une névrosée. Tu dois le connaître enfin ! Ton papa ! Celui qui te manque tant ! Maman est prête à t'avouer qui c'est mais pour ça tu dois t'éveiller ! Par pitié, seigneur, protégez notre fils !

L'élémentaire serra ses mains pour prier et cette fois-ci, le maître des neiges décida de ne plus se cacher. Il l'attrapa par derrière, celle-ci hoqueta de surprise puis se laissa cajoler alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes contre le torse de son compagnon. Le jeune homme n'avait pas le choix, c'était trop dur pour lui de la voir dans cet état de léthargie. Ce n'était pas elle. Juvia était le rayon de soleil de sa misérable existence et elle devait cesser de souffrir en silence. Il ferait de sa vie en enchantement. Il trouverait le moyen de se faire pardonner. Peu lui importait le temps que cela prendrait, il la voulait pour lui. Faisant abstraction de tout ce qui les entourait, il la serra d'avantage alors qu'elle pressait ses bras comme pour s'agripper de peur de sombrer. Une bouée jetée à la mer avec un naufragé perdu. Reniflant bruyamment dans le cou du brun, elle se laissa bercer alors que Gray fermait ses paupières, ses traits crispés par l'angoisse et le remord.

\- Je t'aime tant, pardonne-moi... souffla le brun à demi-mot.

Les prunelles de la déesse s'ouvrirent en grand alors que l'autre réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa langue avait parlé avant même que des pensées cohérentes ne se forment dans sa cervelle en compote. La créature se contenta de gémir et de s'ancrer d'avantage contre son abdomen. Le cœur battant la chamade, le nudiste ne dit rien et se contenta de caresser avec tendresse la chevelure céruléenne alors que son chagrin redoublait.

Le couple resta dans cette position un long moment. Des heures ? Des minutes ? Qu'importe ! Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre à jamais. Alors, ils restèrent étendus à savourer la présence de l'autre rappelant cette nuit torride qu'ils avaient partagé des années plus tôt. Inoubliable. A jamais dans leurs veines et leurs membres.

* * *

Juvia assise sur les genoux de Gray dormait d'un sommeil profond. Sur ses joues étaient encore perceptibles quelques traînées de larmes maintenant sèches. Son bien-aimé assit dans un fauteuil s'était également assoupi à force de veiller. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se réchauffaient mutuellement et continuait de se soutenir face à ce désastre. La prise du solitaire était telle qu'on aurait dit du lierre enserré à un mur. La tête de la bleue reposait mollement sur l'épaule musclé de son compagnon, sa respiration lente sur la nuque de l'autre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers la grande vitre éclairant faiblement leur visage endormi. Seul leur souffle venait troubler ce tableau immobile.

Yuki grimaça alors que les muscles de ses doigts se contractaient. Il percevait sous ses paupières closes de faibles ronronnements mais n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il se sentait vaseux et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il avait soif, si soif comme s'il était déshydraté. Pourtant, la magie de sa mère coulait dans ses veines et jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel manque. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cette tâche se révéla ardue et il geignit. Sa main tâtonna les draps et il reconnut au toucher qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Ces couvertures-là étaient légèrement râpeuses alors que sa maman veillait toujours à ce qu'il ait des draps doux et chauds. Fronçant des sourcils, le garçonnet finit par ouvrir ses mirettes. Encore dans le brouillard, il distingua vaguement une pièce rectangulaire plongée dans les ténèbres. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il découvrit un cathéter dans sa peau et il suffoqua. Tournant rapidement la tête, il se figea sous l'incrédulité. Sa mère, la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, était dans les bras d'un homme et semblait heureuse ! Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses traits semblaient détendus. Le garçon l'avait déjà observé pendant la nuit et jamais elle ne lui avait apparu aussi rayonnante, transparente. Réajustant sa vision, le garnement remarqua que l'être qui enlaçait sa génitrice n'était autre que le second des disciples d'Ul, maître défunt de son oncle Lyon. Le comble ! Sa maman avec quelqu'un ! Lui qui ne l'avait toujours connu que solitaire. Bien des hommes lui avaient fait la cour mais elle les avait toujours repoussés alors qu'ils disaient assumer le fait qu'elle ait déjà un poupon. Le bambin sourit en ne sachant pas trop pourquoi une telle vision l'égayait et il se redressa pour s'asseoir. Il voulait qu'on le prenne dans les bras lui aussi. Il voulait sentir l'odeur de sa bienfaitrice.

\- Maman ? appela-t-il. Maman ?!

Juvia gémit alors qu'elle remuait paresseusement et se frotta les yeux, encore toute endormie. Le ténébreux derrière elle, s'éveilla également et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. A l'aveugle, Gray grogna et rechercha l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet situé juste à côté d'eux, tout en gardant la fée contre lui.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda la sirène en reposant doucement sa tête sur le torse de son amoureux tout en appréciant le confort de ses bras et en enserrant son cou pour se rendormir.

La lumière inonda la chambre et alors le naturiste se raidit en remarquant son fils avec un grand sourire de satisfaction qui les dévisageait avidement avec ses iris scrutateurs.

\- Euh...Juvia...Tu devrais regarder par-là, fit le mage.

Incrédule, l'élémentaire le dévisagea un bref instant puis tourna son regard sur sa gauche et retint un cri de surprise. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et les larmes redoublèrent à nouveau sous le choc. Oubliant la position intime qu'elle avait avec le fils de Silver, elle se redressa et d'un bond se retrouva au bord du lit. Elle toucha son enfant avec réserve et émerveillement n'arrivant tout simplement pas à en croire ses yeux. Elle huma ses cheveux, caressa ses joues, déposa des baisers sur son front.

\- Yuki ! C'est bien toi ?!

\- Mais oui maman, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? répliqua le petit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?

L'aquatique jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui était resté en retrait en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, celui-ci se gratouilla sa barbe de plusieurs jours et bredouilla en vague excuse pour les laisser tranquille à leurs retrouvailles:

\- Je vais prévenir les médecins qu'il s'est réveillé.

Sans plus attendre, le maître glaçon sortit en trombe de la chambre en laissant la femme de sa vie avec leur rejeton. Heureuse, la bleue enlaça chaleureusement son enfant alors que celui-ci restait interdit ne comprenant pas de tels débordements d'effusion.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de la pièce, Gray se laissa aller sur le battant et plaqua sa main devant sa vue. Il grinça des dents alors qu'une larme roulait indubitablement le long de sa joue pour finir sa course folle sur le sol. Epuisé, mais surtout, soulagé, il se laissa tomber, ses jambes flageolantes ne supportant plus son poids. Il était en vie...

* * *

De retour à Magnolia quelques jours plus tard, le maître décida de fêter en grandes pompes ce miraculeux rétablissement. Yuki ne garderait aucune séquelle si ce n'est le fait qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps, rien de bien grave. Cela s'arrangerait d'ici quelques semaines selon les médecins. Cela était dû au traumatisme, mais sinon le garçon était en parfaite santé pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents. Alors qu'ils étaient tous à bord d'une charrette pour rentrer, les deux adultes ne s'étaient plus parlés ou peu et à chaque fois l'un et l'autre ne cessaient de rougir pour un oui ou un non. Ils n'avaient pas osé aborder le sujet de la portée de leurs sentiments réciproques, mais Gray comptait bien remédier à cela une fois de retour à la guilde. Les mois l'avaient fait murir et il savait à présent ce qu'il voulait.

Les enfants de Lucy et le fils de Titania, fous de joie de retrouver leur camarade de jeu s'excusèrent platement, puis filèrent sur scène où ils chahutèrent tout en jouant au chat et à la souris. Macarov souriait à s'en faire mal aux abajoues tant il adorait voir ses petits si vifs et surtout si plein de vitalité. Il espérait vraiment que la famille s'agrandisse encore un peu.

La bonne humeur était donc au rendez-vous et tous trinquaient bruyamment, certains plus forts que d'autres dont Kana qui s'affairait à vider un tonneau cul sec à elle toute seule. Cependant, deux magiciens manquaient à l'appel remarqua la barmaid ce qui lui décrocha un sourire ravie de la tournure des évènements. Qui sait ? Peut-être avaient-ils enfin le courage de s'avouer leur amour après tout ce temps à se chercher ?

Gray se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se reprendre alors que son pouls s'accélérait à cause de l'angoisse qui le tiraillait. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait été dans une situation si compliquée mais surtout terriblement intimidante. D'ailleurs, sa camarade, la dryade de l'eau n'en menait pas large non plus. Les pommettes pivoines, elle resplendissait dans sa robe rose pastel. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une demie queue tressée. Elle fixait ses ballerines avec attention, n'osant pas croiser le regard froid de son amoureux.

\- Juvia, je...commença le magicien hésitant.

Il se tut aussitôt alors qu'une légère brise se levait et soulevait leurs chevelures pour accroître leur malaise. Pas un bruit à part le bruissement des feuilles dans les alentours. La nature semblait dominer soudain la grande étendue qu'était Magnolia. Même la vie à l'intérieur de Fairy Tail n'était qu'un vague chant.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua que le ciel s'auréolait de nuances d'orangé, de rose et de bleu. L'astre du jour allait bientôt laisser sa place à celui de la nuit et ce tableau des cieux était un régal pour tout œil observateur. Une véritable esquisse d'artiste. Des oisillons passèrent en poussant un couinement alors qu'ils s'en retournaient à leur nid pour la nuit. L'aurore ne serait pas là avant des heures. Cette impression de déjà-vu finit par secouer le taciturne qui reporta son attention sur la femme-pluie qui lui lançait des coups d'œil timides. Perdant contenance, le naturiste déboula d'un bloc :

\- Ecoute, je sais que j'ai fait le con avec toi. J'ai été dur et si tu savais à quel point je le regrette ! Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution ! Je me disais que c'était mieux pour toi si tu ne me suivais pas ! Je ne voulais pas t'infliger de nouvelles douleurs. Tu avais déjà suffisamment pleuré pour moi...Mais, si j'avais su ce qui s'était passé, jamais je ne t'aurai laissé...

Le nudiste cessa son monologue alors que la bleue avait relevé les yeux et penchée la tête sur le côté pour l'observer comme un animal fasciné.

\- Lyon-sama a tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

Le disciple d'Ul manqua de s'étouffer à cette révélation. Il n'avait pourtant encore rien dit à ce sujet qu'elle le perçait déjà à jour. Gauchement, le ténébreux hocha la tête et la jeune femme soupira.

\- Il ne devait jamais rien dire...C'était notre secret...Juvia ne voulait pas que Fairy Tail en veuille à Gray-sama...

\- Mais toi tu m'en veux, ne put s'empêcher de dire l'autre en la coupant subitement.

La sirène frissonna en entendant la voix de son bien-aimé qui semblait si brisée. Il semblait sincère. Machinalement, la fée frotta ses bras alors qu'elle n'avait pas froid et le scruta attentivement pour en mémoriser chaque contour. Malgré ces trois ans de séparation, l'homme n'avait vraiment pas changé d'un pousse si ce n'est qu'il semblait plus ouvert envers elle. Cette lueur dans son regard la déstabilisait et l'envoutait comme un charme. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! A ce souvenir, la néréide s'empourpra délibérément comme une enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise. C'était si inattendu, si inespéré, si intense ! Jamais, on ne pourrait lui ôter ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Une joie au-delà du réel, incommensurable ! Inégalable ! La seule et l'unique dans son cœur qui le faisait frémir ! Etre celle qu'il désirait et attendait depuis tout ce temps ! Trois simples mots qui avaient bousculé son quotidien de mère célibataire. Trois mots qui avaient fait de sa vie un paradis sur terre.

Vaincu par l'oppression qui lui nouait l'estomac, le demon slayer détourna son regard pour fixer l'horizon au loin et le miroitement du lac avec le soleil créant une rosée magnifique.

\- Ju...Juvia...

L'aquatique hésita alors que le naturiste jetait un regard oblique dans sa direction. Elle pressait fortement ses doigts entre eux tout en contemplant ses chaussures. Elle se pinçait les lèvres comme si les mots étaient trop durs, trop violents pour être prononcés.

\- Juvia n'en veut pas à Gray-sama...Du moins, plus maintenant...

Le muscle cardiaque du fils de Silver cessa soudain de battre et sa respiration fit une embardée. Son cerveau se déconnecta alors que la jeune femme relevait ses prunelles timidement pour l'observer. Des rougeurs coloraient ses pommettes et l'homme nota qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre de fard. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur l'arête du nez la rendant un peu plus sublime mais surtout terriblement irrésistible. L'exhibitionniste avala sa salive de travers et il toussota alors que l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras était plus forte que tout. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais ce désir, ce souhait de la sentir contre lui devenait un supplice. Il en mourrait s'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, l'effleurer du bout des doigts et se rappeler à quel point sa peau était d'une douceur extrême. L'électricité demeurait entre leur deux corps, rendant l'atmosphère diffuse et étouffante. Ce picotement dans leur peau leur rappelait l'union fébrile qui les avait saisis bien des années auparavant. C'était complètement incongru de se sentir si fiévreux alors qu'elle était encore à bien un mètre de lui.

N'y tenant plus de cette situation bien trop stressante, le brun fit un pas mal assuré alors que la fée baissait précipitamment la tête et fermait ses paupières. Le naturiste s'amusa de son comportement. Juvia restait délibérément la même qu'autrefois avec sa grande timidité lorsqu'il était sérieux avec elle. Il écarta la mèche et la cala derrière l'oreille de l'océanide faisant courir ses doigts jusqu'à son lobe, puis sa mâchoire et enfin son menton pour l'inciter à relever ses iris. L'amphitrite serra son poing sur sa robe en tremblotant et oublia de prendre une goulée d'air. La nervosité ne la rendait que davantage désirable songea son interlocuteur avec des yeux plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire.

Gray plaqua son front contre celui de la femme-pluie et se perdit dans son océan alors qu'il gardait sa main sur sa joue délicate.

\- Est-ce que tu le sens ?

\- Oui, souffla l'autre comateuse.

Le couple se dévorait carrément des yeux, apercevant dans l'éclat de l'autre cette lueur de désir, de n'appartenir qu'à l'autre pour le restant de sa vie. Le pousse du demon slayer bifurqua sur la lèvre inférieure de Juvia qui devint vermeille et qui frissonna sous l'émotion. Les poils de sa nuque s'hérissèrent aussitôt tant ce simple contact l'émoustillait au plus profond d'elle. L'ondine voulait lui appartenir corps et âme. Pour se faire et l'inciter à aller plus loin, elle lui sourit timidement. Un sourire spécial qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui seul.

Soulagé et comprenant les paroles silencieuses de sa camarade, le nudiste approcha sa bouche de celle de sa coéquipière qui ferma vivement les yeux, bien trop émue. Avec une infinie douceur, l'homme scella ses lèvres à celles de l'ex-Phantom. Un baiser d'abord craintif, sur la réserve, avec un brin de réticence. Puis, finalement, la passion emporta toute raison. La bleue passa ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin qu'il ait une meilleure prise. Le brun lui encercla sa taille d'un bras alors qu'il passait sa deuxième main dans cette chevelure soyeuse pour approfondir d'avantage ce goût si particulier. Plus rien ne comptait. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme bercés par la même intensité.

Les amants à bout de souffle finirent par s'écarter et se contemplèrent. Leurs iris flamboyaient alors que leurs corps fébriles en redemandaient. Les jambes de la nymphe avaient du mal à la supporter et sa tête lui tournait. Elle hocha la tête à l'air déterminé de son bien-aimé et il lui prit la main. Brusquement, ils se ruèrent dans la grande salle et Juvia aperçut son fils en train de s'amuser avec ceux de Natsu. Le poupon riait aux éclats tout en manipulant une épée en bois et en réajustant un chapeau de pirate. L'élémentaire entraîna son camarade vers le bar tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne et lança vivement à tue-tête à l'intention de la barmaid:

\- Mira-san, tu veux bien garder Yuki quelques temps ?

\- Euh, oui, si tu veux, répliqua la mage en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

Mais, c'était déjà trop tard. L'aquatique filait déjà à vive allure vers la sortie, Gray sur ses talons et tous deux se souriaient mutuellement comme deux idiots. La démone esquissa à son tour un sourire, comprenant où ils se rendaient. Natsu qui passait non loin de là en baillant après sa longue sieste digestive lança:

\- Ils vont où tous les deux ? Elle est bien bruyante Juvia ? maugréa le rose.

\- Ils sont partis étancher leur soif.

\- Hein? Mais le bar ne manque pas de boissons pourtant.

Le mannequin éclata d'un grand rire cristallin alors que l'autre se vexait qu'elle se foute ouvertement de sa gueule et alla s'asseoir sauvagement sur un tabouret pour bouder.

* * *

Après un dernier baiser remplit de tendresse, Gray et Juvia se séparèrent. La fée plaqua sa tête sur l'épaule nue du magicien et s'amusa à façonner ses abdos avec le bout de ses doigts. L'homme soupira d'aise et huma à plein poumon la chevelure de son amante. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas tant embaumé de cette essence particulière. Un vrai mets pour les narines. Son odorat ne s'en lasserait jamais et à présent, il se jurait d'en avoir sa dose quotidiennement.

La sirène gloussa ce qui attira l'attention de son petit ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, Juvia pensait juste à la réaction de Yuki quand il apprendrait que c'est Gray-sama son père !

\- Tu crois qu'il m'aimera ? hésita le brun en frissonnant.

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas de raison ! Gray-sama est fantastique ! répliqua la concernée en le pressant.

L'homme rosit alors que la jeune maman pouffait. Il adorait la voir rire. Cela avait le don de lui réchauffer le cœur et de croire qu'il n'avait jamais été séparé d'elle. Un sentiment étrange, comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils étaient resté les mêmes. Plus aucun maux, ni aucune souffrance, juste le bonheur absolu de ce moment précieux.

Epuisée après avoir connu une telle osmose avec son preux chevalier, la naïade ferma ses paupières, ses yeux lui piquant et gémit de plaisir.

\- Juvia aimerait que tous les moments soient comme celui-ci.

\- On peut y remédier, railla le brun.

L'océanide porta sa vision vers son amoureux alors que ses propres pommettes prenaient d'avantage de couleur vive et lui lança un regard faussement outré.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es prête à me pardonner, mais j'aimerai vraiment rattraper le temps perdu, connaître mon fils mais surtout vivre avec vous deux...

Son regard était si franc, si déterminée, que la nymphe en eut aussitôt les larmes au coin de ses longs cils noirs. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les flots avaient commencé à se déverser. Le ténébreux sourit et alla gentiment recueillir cette rosée agréable. Nue contre lui, sa main appuyée sur son torse, elle resplendissait avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses grandes prunelles sombres. Sa peau laiteuse rappelait le blanc des monts enneigés et seul le contraste de ses pommettes rougies lui rendaient grâce fièrement. Une véritable œuvre d'art.

\- Ne pleure pas, lui chuchota son compagnon à son oreille.

\- Mais...Ju...Juvia est si heureuse, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

\- Alors, ça signifie que tu veux bien y réfléchir ?

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir, bien sûr que Juvia veut que Gray-sama vive ici avec Yuki et elle !

Pour appuyer ses propos, l'amphitrite se percha au cou de son camarade et pleura à chaudes larmes contre lui alors que celui-ci la pressait avec amour et réserve. De tels élans de tendresse le surprenaient encore car n'étant pas habitué à être tant choyé.

\- On sera heureux tous les trois, bredouilla la mage.

\- Tous les trois ? ricana l'autre.

L'ondine s'écarta quelque peu pour lui faire face et arqua un sourcil interrogateur alors que Gray affichait un sourire sournois et que ses yeux s'embrasaient.

\- Qui sait, autant dans quelques mois on sera quatre.

La sirène réfléchit un instant à cette phrase, puis comprenant sa réelle portée, elle sourit à son tour et sauta de nouveau à la nuque du fils de Silver.

\- Oui ! Juvia veut bien qu'il en soit ainsi aussi ! Des dizaines de Gray-sama, Juvia ne dit pas non !

Soulagé, l'exhibitionniste souffla une nouvelle fois avant d'à nouveau l'étreindre fortement contre lui tout en riant de la bonne humeur de la sirène. Il la retrouvait telle quelle. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue pour sceller leur pacte et le demon slayer ne se priva pas d'une telle douceur. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce que l'élémentaire finisse par partir pour les bras de Morphée.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Juvia, Yuki et Gray se trouvaient dans un recoin de la guilde à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dont celles de Natsu qui étaient particulièrement efficaces. Personne ne leur portait grande attention, chacun vacant à ses préoccupations de soirée. La bleue semblait nerveuse, tout comme le brun qui était resté un peu en retrait derrière elle à fixer sa bien-aimée. L'océanide s'était agenouillée devant son bambin pour lui faire face et capter sa concentration. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était le portrait du maître de glace en tout point. Même chevelure corbeau en bataille, même regard glacial et le petit commençait déjà à se déshabiller sans crier gare et à ne pas savoir où il posait ses vêtements. Cette pensée fit sourire la femme-pluie.

Le fiston fixait sa mère avec inquiétude car celle-ci affichait un visage grave et anxieux. Sa voix tremblait même alors qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer pourquoi ils s'étaient retirés. C'était vraiment particulier et cette ambiance oppressante lui faisait peur. Comment expliquer à un poupon de cet âge une vérité qui risquait de beaucoup le secouer ?

Inspirant profondément tout en cherchant ses mots, la fée scruta le bleu profond de son fils. En soutient mental, le taciturne fit un pas et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à déballer la vérité. Elle la pressa brièvement tout en souriant, heureuse qu'il soit là. Leur vie allait changer du tout au tout et Yuki en serait le premier à en subir les conséquences. Il devrait donc y être préparé.

Tu sais, un jour, tu as demandé qui était ton papa ? A l'époque tu pensais que c'était Lyon-sama car vous aviez la même magie et qu'il vivait avec nous. Quand Juvia t'as répondu que ce n'était pas lui, Yuki a insisté pour savoir qui. Maman s'est alors mise en colère en ne voulant pas y songer car c'était trop dur pour elle de vivre loin de ton papa. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en excuse...C'est juste que Juvia ne savait pas comment réagir et dire la vérité.

\- Maman, je ne comprends pas...fit le rejeton perdu.

Décidant de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, l'ex-Phantom lâcha brusquement en expirant :

\- C'est Gray-sama...

Le petiot fronça les sourcils, incrédule, ne comprenant absolument plus rien aux paroles énigmatiques de sa génitrice. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour croiser le regard nerveux de l'adulte en arrière puis il reporta ses mirettes sur sa mère. Son corps se mit malgré lui à trembler alors que la fée se mettait à nouveau à pleurer, ne cachant pas sa tristesse ou sa joie. Pourtant elle était une des mages les plus fortes de la guilde et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses sentiments.

\- Maman, mais pourquoi tu pleures ?! s'alarma le gamin.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste que...Yuki ! fit la nymphe avec plus d'affirmation. C'est Gray-sama ton papa...

Le monde du garçonnet s'effondra, tout comme le sol sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et cligna des yeux précipitamment n'osant pas y croire. Le petit homme avait un père ! Et de surcroît pas n'importe qui ! Il s'agissait du demon slayer de FairyTail ! Comment ne pas être plus fier que d'être l'héritage de ce digne combattant émérite !

Yuki pencha la tête sur le côté pour affronter la vue du paternel qui le fixait avec insistance, s'attendant au choc mais surtout au pire.

\- Tu es mon papa ? bredouilla le gosse gauchement.

En guise de réponse, le solitaire hocha la tête et le petit poussa un cri qui attira tous les regards sur eux. Il sautilla puis se rua sur le brun pour lui sauter au cou. L'homme le réceptionna dans ses bras alors que l'enfant scandait:

\- Papa ! Tu es mon papa !

Affectueusement, Gray le serra alors que l'amphitrite se relevait et essuyait ses larmes avec le coin de sa veste. Le ténébreux sourit à son amante alors que le garnement l'étouffait presque par son étreinte et le maître glaçon s'approcha de sa femme pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front ce qui la fit glousser entre deux sanglots.

\- Il était enfin temps que cette famille soit à nouveau réuni.

Le couple se tourna vivement vers Macarov qui s'avançait dans l'allée, les bras dans le dos mais souriait à pleines dents. Malgré ses rides et sa fatigue, ses pupilles pétillaient. Tous les autres s'étaient réunis pour venir les féliciter.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la bleue sidérée.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que nous savions que Gray était le père de Yuki, répliqua Mirajane en s'approchant également.

\- Mais comment ? dit l'autre ahuri.

Il est son portrait craché, pas besoin d'être aveugle pour faire le rapprochement, ajouta Natsu accoudé à une table en mâchouillant un os de poulet.

\- Et puis, tu n'aimes que ton Gray-sama depuis que l'on te connait, rit Lucy à ses côtés en rayonnant.

Le cœur de l'ondine s'emballa alors qu'elle passait encore une fois au rouge cramoisie. Le fils de Silver lui lança un regard en coin et mutuellement ils comprirent le message. Le sauveur tendit sa main libre et la néréide la saisit timidement. Ensemble, ils se rapprochèrent du reste des convives pour fêter la nouvelle.

* * *

Minuit approchait alors que le couple parcourait les ruelles désertes à cette heure si avancée. Leurs talons résonnaient en écho sur le sol pavé et ils pressaient le pas car les nuits étaient encore fraîches en cette période. L'humidité leur agressait la peau et les faisaient frémir. Doigts enlacés, les amants ne cessaient de se lancer des sourires aguicheurs. Pour eux la soirée ne serait sans doute pas terminée. Tant de chose à rattraper, à partager, à exprimer.

Yuki dormait paisiblement contre le torse de son père, ses traits détendus, la lueur de la lune jouant avec le reflet de ses cheveux. La sirène posa sa tête contre le bras de son amant tout en se collant davantage. Ils étaient enfin un vrai couple. Plus de non-dit, juste la réalité telle qu'elle était avec ses hauts et ses bas. Juvia en était certaine, ils seraient heureux ensembles et plus jamais rien ne viendrait les séparer. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour conserver l'amour de cet homme exceptionnel qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps.

Gray jeta un coup d'œil à la déesse qui se collait à lui et sourit. Il était fou amoureux de cette merveilleuse créature qui se mouvait à ses côtés. De surcroît, elle lui avait donné un fils adorable ! Le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse y faire, lui l'être solitaire. Désormais, sa solitude prenait fin. Il apprendrait à vivre en communauté mais surtout avec ces deux êtres qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Sa vie à présent, c'était eux. Ils étaient son oxygène, sa batterie, son cœur qui bat.

Les démons du passé s'étaient trompés, il pouvait enfin connaître ce bonheur amplement mérité. Une tâche ardue et une quête presque impossible, mais finalement, la vérité avait sonné comme une évidence. A jamais chassé de son existence, le brun pouvait avoir foi en l'avenir. Et cet avenir portait les noms de Juvia et Yuki.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ces retrouvailles ? Je sais que je n'ai pas évoqué comment Gray s'était débarrassé de ses démons car en fait je n'y ai pas vraiment songé mais dans l'épilogue je vais en parler car il lui sera consacré.

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions :)


	5. Epilogue

Voici le petit épilogue pour clôturer l'aventure de Gray et Juvia.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Je m'enlise sous le poids de la neige qui trempe mon pantalon alors que mes poumons sont en feu. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici déjà ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas… Je n'ai plus envie de penser cela me fait bien trop mal et surtout j'ai le cerveau comprimé par ce froid glacial. C'est vraiment une ironie quand on pense au fait que je suis un mage de glace. Néanmoins, la fraîcheur que je ressens dans mon cœur, je ne parviens pas à la réchauffer. Rien ne le peu. C'est tout simplement impossible parce que je l'ai laissé derrière moi…_

_Elle…_

_Sa chevelure qui flotte dans son dos alors que des flocons s'y accrochent comme un insecte prit dans une toile. Sa couleur est inhabituelle, car elle possède une crinière céruléenne. C'est magnifique que ça m'en retourne les trippes. L'océan est en permanence à mes côtés et le bruissement des vagues m'apaise lorsqu'elle parle avec sa voix timide. La faible lueur ici bas, rend davantage irréelle cette créature. Et quand ses prunelles se posent sur moi, je me sens défaillir. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond, inaccessibles et intemporels. Ils sont enchanteurs et je ne peux m'en détacher tant j'en suis fasciné. J'aime la contempler à son insu. Elle peut-être si naturelle parfois lorsqu'elle ne joue pas à la fille délurée. Une vraie poupée candide et ingénue. Sa peau opaline est presque aussi blanche que la poudreuse qui s'est remis à tomber autour de moi. Comment pourrai-je un jour l'oublier alors que je la vois partout. Un simple murmure du vent et je crois que c'est elle qui m'appelle. Une branche qui craque et je me retourne vivement croyant que la fée m'a suivi malgré ce que je lui ai dit. Car oui, j'ai été odieux ! Le pire mec de tout l'univers ! J'entraperçois une ombre diffuse et immédiatement, je songe à la nymphe qui m'attend avec un sourire bienveillant et un signe de la main. Comme si c'était encore possible après de telles infamies…_

_Malheureusement, elle n'est nulle part…_

_Je l'ai abandonné encore une fois alors que nous nous étions enfin trouvés…_

_En allant sur la tombe de mes défunts parents, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose : de son importance dans ma vie. Elle est une perle rare que je voulais chérir. La plus précieuse à mes yeux. Et j'ai cédé dans cette tempête glacée…_

_J'ai dévoilé une facette de moi que je ne connaissais même pas et dont je ne me croyais pas capable. Sans réfléchir, je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour à jamais me perdre dans ses baisers. Ils sont doux, chauds et réservés. Cela m'a fait perdre alors mes moyens et ma tête. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus ! Alors bercé par cet univers de glace, je l'ai entrainé avec moi pour m'abandonner en elle. Nous avons connu une symbiose de nos corps mais aussi de nos âmes. Elles sont parfaitement compatibles tout comme notre magie. C'est inéluctable. Rien ne peut nous comparer. J'avais l'impression d'être au-dessus des cieux avec elle, sans foi, ni loi. Aucun dieu pour nous juger de notre égoïsme, juste l'univers pour nous garder en son sein. Nous protéger alors que nous découvrions une terre inconnue. Le paradis ? Qui sait, en tout cas j'y ai cru lorsqu'ensemble nous avons atteint notre paroxysme. _

_Mais comme un bonheur ne vient jamais seul, il a fallut que je sois rattrapé par mes peurs…Mes erreurs…_

_Je lève les yeux au ciel et constate des nuages cendreux qui s'entassent précipitamment. Il va encore neiger et la brise est de plus en plus glaciale à la limite de la suffocation. La cime des arbres m'empêche néanmoins de déterminer l'heure qu'il doit être. Sommes-nous encore le matin ? Ou l'après midi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…Et je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir…_

_Depuis quand déjà est-ce que j'ère dans ce monde qui m'est hostile ? Je ne vois rien à part de la végétation blanchâtre à perte de vue qui s'étend devant moi comme un désert sans fin. Les montagnes m'entourent car je sais que c'est ici que je dois me rendre. Mais pour quoi faire au juste ? Ces voix dans ma tête qui me hantent demeurent muettes depuis que j'ai quitté Juvia. Est-ce que c'était cela qu'elles voulaient ? Que je la laisse et qu'encore une fois, elle souffre par ma faute ?! Pourquoi ?! Je m'étais enfin décidé à tout lui avouer, à me laisser aller comme me le répétait si souvent Erza. Est-ce que céder était une faiblesse ? Je ne crois pas, car j'ai vécu cette nuit-là, la plus belle des histoires. Une romance pleine de désespoir et d'espoir. Je sais, c'est contradictoire mais c'est mon ressenti du moment. Je l'ai aimé comme il ne m'a jamais été donné. La sentir fléchir sous mes doigts était la plus belle des sensations rappelant l'œuvre du sculpteur lorsqu'il moule son argile.. Sauf, qu'elle était vivante et haletante ! Nous étions Pygmalion et Galatée bénies par la déesse. Sa respiration brisée par intermittences par son angoisse m'émoustillait et je voulais encore plus approfondir ce lien unique qui nous reliait… Une belle victoire pour mon cœur brisé !_

_Je souffle, ivre de colère que je ne perçoive plus rien dans ma cervelle. Je crois bien que finalement, je suis devenu fou et que je suis bon pour l'asile psychiatrique. C'est ça bon à enfermer…Puis-je encore faire demi-tour et retourner dans mon village ? Est-ce que Juvia a décidé de m'y attendre malgré mes dires ?_

_Je pivote et fais un pas, le cœur lourd. Par ma faute, elle pleure et cette idée m'est brusquement insupportable. Un coup me traverse le ventre et je tombe à genoux, étranglé et le corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Et alors, je les entends comme un chant funéraire._

_« Fils des glaciers, ta quête ne commence que maintenant, tu ne dois jamais te détourner du chemin que tu as emprunté. Si tu renonces, alors tu la perdras »._

_J'en suis estomaqué et livide. Ces choses menacent la femme que j'aime ! Comment pourraient-ils être capables de la toucher alors que je ne peux même pas les voir ?! Cependant, leur ton autoritaire et déshumanisé, me dissuade de tenter de retourner dans les décombres de la ville. Alors, serrant les mains à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges, je me redresse sur une jambe. Mes membres tremblent toujours mais sous l'effet de l'irritation et je déglutis lentement, la gorge sèche. Balayant les lieux du regard, je comprends qu'un lourd périple m'attend pour me débarrasser de ces démons. Ces immondices sont les conséquences de mon combat contre Mard Geer et de la magie que j'ai absorbée. Si je ne tente pas de les vaincre alors je risque de blesser Juvia. Or, je ne le veux pas ! Pour la protéger, j'ai décidé de partir ! Alors pour la protéger, je tenterai de maîtriser cette part de moi qui me révulse et un jour je sais que je la retrouverai…_

* * *

Gray se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur malgré le fait qu'il soit simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et qu'un drap fin camouflait juste ses jambes. Reprenant une goulée d'air pour ne pas s'asphyxier, le froid de la pièce agressa sa peau dénudée. Il tremblota légèrement sous le choc alors qu'à côté de lui, une forme gémit tout en se redressant sur un coude. Juvia se frotta les cils du revers de la main pour enrayer toute trace de sommeil et observa son amant dans la pénombre de la chambre. La lumière de la lune leur permettait de pouvoir voir l'autre aisément sans avoir à allumer de lampe. L'atmosphère devient soudain moins oppressante pour l'homme.

\- Gray-sama, est-ce que ça va ?

Ledit magicien se tourna vers son amoureuse. Celle-ci visiblement inquiète le dévisageait, la tête penchée sur le côté alors que ses cheveux en bataille encadraient son visage d'ange. Sa bouche brièvement entrouverte attira la curiosité du brun qui sans crier gare lui attrapa la joue et scella ses lèvres aux siennes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surprise, la néréide ne réagit pas sur le coup et se laissa faire alors que le baiser du ténébreux devenait plus pressent, vital. La sirène finit par convaincre son bien-aimé qu'il l'étouffait lorsqu'elle couina.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se scrutèrent en haletant, leur cœur palpitant bien au dessus de la normale. Le sang affluait trop vite dans leur corps leur donnant des vertiges.

\- Gray-sama… murmura la bleue dans un souffle.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai cru que jamais je ne te retrouverai, bredouilla l'autre en détournant ses iris.

L'océanide sourit faiblement puis saisit le menton imberbe de son compagnon pour l'obliger à affronter sa vision. Elle caressa tendrement ses joues glacées écartant une mèche qui lui tombait sur l'arrête du nez. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ses traits qu'elle était capable de redessiner les paupières closes. Pour l'avoir si souvent scruté, elle connaissait chaque recoin de son épiderme.

\- Juvia ne te laissera plus jamais t'échapper ! Gray-sama aurait-il déjà oublié ses vœux ? « A jamais l'un avec l'autre », répéta la naïade comme un chant mystique.

Le fils de Silver sourit à son tour face à l'entrain de sa belle amie. C'était vrai, elle avait raison. Un anneau argenté brillait sur son annuaire gauche pour rappeler le fait qu'il lui appartenait. Et lui en retour en portait également un au même doigt en signe de reconnaissance. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre sous une belle journée de Mai. Comment pouvait-il encore douter de leur amour inconditionnel ?

Emu par l'aquatique, Gray lui embrassa rapidement le front avant de l'examiner. Toujours aussi resplendissante dans sa nuisette bleue claire à fines bretelles, elle avait des aspects fantomatiques mais très attrayants. L'homme craqua alors et partit à l'assaut de cette gorge qu'il convoitait tant, se délectant éternellement de son odeur singulière. Juvia rit, amusé de son audace et se laissa retomber sur le matelas en poussant une complainte de plaisir alors que son maître de glace se mettait à califourchon sur elle afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur son cou et sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent délicatement alors que la main encore valide du nudiste jouait avec la cuisse remontée de la fée. La fièvre emportait la raison au loin quand un cri se fit entendre.

Gray et Juvia stoppèrent leur jeu de séduction et convergèrent leur regard sur la droite. Le disciple d'Ul soupira d'exaspération alors que la bleue pouffa de sa réaction. Penaud, l'exhibitionniste se redressa en chancelant, l'excitation encore présente et se dirigea vers le berceau attelé sous la fenêtre. Avec précaution, il prit le bébé emmailloté et le porta dans le lit conjugal où l'amphitrite s'était assise pour le réceptionner. Le taciturne tendit le bambin à la néréide qui le réclamait avec ses bras et elle le porta tout contre son cœur alors son amoureux s'asseyait à ses côtés et la prenait par la taille. Le mage posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne alors que celle-ci berçait l'enfant avec douceur en prononçant des paroles inaudibles. Las, le brun déposa un rapide bisou dans la nuque de sa coéquipière favorite et rumina :

\- Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle fasse ses nuits ?

\- Hum, Juvia pense que c'est encore l'affaire de deux mois.

\- Super, râla l'autre.

\- Je croyais que Gray-sama était ravie d'avoir une petite fille ! le sermonna-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Oui, mais je pensais que je pourrai tout de même encore profiter de sa mère quand j'en ai envie, répliqua le concerné boudeur.

\- Patience, mon cher et tendre Gray-sama, encore cinq minutes et la petite Aisu sera dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Et alors j'aurai tout le loisir de jouer avec sa merveilleuse maman… railla le naturiste en comprenant la suite des évènements.

Le couple se sourit mutuellement d'un air entendu, une lueur ardente inondant leurs pupilles dilatées par l'envie puis, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le bébé qui venait d'émettre un faible gazouillis.

Juvia avait donné la vie à une petite magicienne un an plus tard après le retour de son sauveur et celui-ci était très fier de la progéniture qu'elle lui avait offerte. Yuki et Aisu, deux superbes enfants très prometteurs. Le plus grand bonheur de ce fabuleux mage de glace était sa famille pour qui il serait prêt à tout…

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite fics vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !

A bientôt pour d'autres histoires et merci de m'avoir lu :)


End file.
